Feuerrote Liebe
by Junokiwa
Summary: Harry nutzte Ginny scharmlos aus.Diese will es ihm mit allen Mitteln zurück zahlen.Sie merkt nicht,welche Konsequenzen das hat.Ob Draco ihr helfen kann?Prolog musste geändert werden!
1. Ich hasse dich

**Feuerrote Liebe**

Ihr merkt's schon,ich bin Draco fan;P

Jetzt eine Geschichte über Ginny und Draco!!

**Ich hasse dich**

Wütend schmiss sich Ginny aufs Bett.

"Dieser Idiot" brüllte sie wütend in ihr Kissen.

Gerade hatte sie herraus gefunden,dass Harry sie schon seid 2 Monaten betrügt.

Tja und 3 mal dürft ihr raten,wie lange die beiden schon zusammen sind.

Genau,2 Monate.

Wütend ballte Giny ihre fäuste und boxte unentwegt auf ihr Kissen ein.

Eigentlich wollte sie sich freuen,dass es nun aus war.  
Die beziehung mit Harry war zwar schön gewesen,aber in ihren Träumen war er eben anders gewesen.Sie hatte oft davon geträumt,mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Aber seid Voldemort tot war,kam sich Harry wie Merlin persönlich vor.

Er schlenderte übercool durch die Gänge,warf jedem Mädchen das ihn nur erblickte ein überdeutliches Lächeln zu und naja-er war nicht mehr der nette Harry von früher.

Sie sollte sich freuen-aber sie war Stinkwütend.

Er hatte sie benutzt wie eine Vorführpuppe.Sie war für ihn nur mittel zum Zweck gewesen.

"Die Mädchen finden einen Jugen eben noch besser mit Freundin als Single" hatte er ihr gesagt,als sie ihn mit Pansy Parkinson erwischt hatte.

"Arrggg"maulte Ginny und boxte noch einmal kräftig in ihr Kissen.

Parkinson! Wieso ausgerechnet diese hässliche Kuh?

Er hätte jede haben können.Jede!

Aber NEIN!!! Er nimmt sich das hässlichste Rindfiev auf Erden.Tja und die dumme Kuh macht auch noch mit.

Aber sie würde es Harry schon zeigen,mit wem er sich angelegt hatte.

Und Pansy.Doppelt hällt besser.

Ginny überlegte verzweifelt,wie sie es ihm am besten Heimzahlen könnte.

Und der Groschen viel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sie würde es allen zeigen!  
Ron,dafür dass er zu Harry stand und nicht zu ihr.(Harry bekam nunmal eindeutig mehr aufmerksamkeit)

Hermine dafür,dass sie,gerade Sie,als ihre BESTE FREUNDIN,nichts vvon Harry's Affären erzählt hatte.

Insgesammt hielt sie ihre Freunde im Moment allesamt für Abschaum.

Fieser,hinterhältiger Abschaum.

Abgesehn von Luna natürlich.

Das negative Verhalten von Harry wirkte sich nämlich auch auf Ron und Hermine aus.

Hermine lief nun ebenfalls wie Harry übercool durch die Gänge und sie sah aus wie die biligste Schlampe die Ginny je gesehen hatte.Ihre Röcke waren noch kürzer als der String(nich wörtlich nehmen) und ihr Auschnitt(wenn sie überhaupt noch einen besaß) hing ihr bis in die Kniekehlen.

Und Ron nunja.. Der war immernoch Ron,bemerkte nichts und wollte genauso Cool sein wie Harry.

Aber jetzt,JETZT war Ginny an der Reihe!

Sie stand auf,zog sich den Kürzesten Rock an den sie besaß(Das war nicht gerade sehr Kurz) und zog sich ein Hüftenlanges weißes Oberteil drüber.Dazu noch weiße Stiefel,Perfekt!

Zum Glück war die Schukleidung abgeschafft worden.

Ihre roten Haare band sie zu einem Langen Seitenzopf zusammen.

Es war zwar nicht Ginny-like,aber sie war von sich selbst überrascht.

Sie sah wirklich komplett anders aus.

Nun noch etwas Make-Up und Rouge,Eyeliner und Maskara.

Perfekt!

Zum Glück war es Freitag Nachmittag.In einer halben Stunde gab es Mittagessen.

Also noch einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen und auf in den Kampf!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ich hoffe,es hat euch gefallen! Ich finde,im moment gibt es einfach zu wenig Draco ove Story's!

Wäre auch über ein review seeeeeehr froh+gg+


	2. Blicke

**Blicke**

Schnell lief Ginny durch den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum.Es mussten wohl schon alle zum Mittagessen in die große Halle gegangen Sein.Sie stieg leise durch das Portrailoch und bekam von der fetten Dame einen Tadelnden Blick.

"Die Jugend von heute!" murmelte sie,aber Ginny achtete nicht weiter auf die Worte.

Sie lief schnellen Schrittes in die große Halle.

Natürlich fielen ihr die Schmachtenden Blicke der Jungs sofort auf.Immer wenn sie jemand traf hörte sie das Quietschen der Turnschuhe und den fremden Blick in ihrem Rücken,welcher ihr einiges an Bauchkribbeln verschaffte.

Sie war das einfach nicht gewohnt,aber bestreiten half hier nicht.Es gefiehl ihr.

Sie dachte wieder an Hermine und Ron.Hatte genau dieses Gefühl,die Aufmerksamkeit und das Bauchkribbeln wenn ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ihnen hinterher blickten,aus ihnen solche Menschen gemacht?

Ginny schwor sich genau in diesem Augenblick,immer die gute alte Ginny zu bleiben.

Mit all ihren Fehlern,schwächen und Macken.

Sie würde allen eins Auswischen und dann in die Normalität zurück kehren.

Wieso sollte sie ihren Charakter ändern?Hier ging es doch eh nur ums aussehen.

Sie blieb stehen und sah nocheinmal in einen langen Spiegel im Gang.

Sie sah toll aus,doch ihre Augen...Ja ihre Augen,hatten immernoch den alten,überlegenen und Stürmischen Glanz.Sie war also noch die alte.

Gut so-Das sollte auch so bleiben.

Selbstbewusst betrat sie die große Halle.

Es kam ihr vor,als wäre sie der Mittelpunkt des Raumes.Die Schüler drehten sich zu ihr um,einige verschluckten sich an ihrem Essen(vorallen dingen die Jungs) und die Mädchen fingen sofort an zu tuscheln.

Sie lief mit absicht an der Seite von Harry entlang und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Der schien sie jedoch nicht zu erkennen.Schnell stand er auf und sprach sie an.

"Wie hohl Menschen doch sein können" dachte sich Ginny.

"HEy ich bin Harry.Harry Potter.(An dieser Stelle erwartete er wohl einen verwunderten Blick ihrerseits,doch diese sah ihn nur weiterhin mit Eiseskälte an.Verwirrt fuhr er fort)

Ähm bist du neu hier?Du kannst dich ja zu uns setzten?" fragte Harry und sah Ginny mit einem Hundeblick an.

Damals wäre sie sofort dahin geschmolzen.Doch diesesmal bewirkte es genau das Gegenteil.

Sie empfand noch nie soviel Hass für Harry wie in diesem Moment.Noch nie war er so abstoßend wie jetzt.

Die spannung die in der Luft lag,war nun zum greifen nah.

"Nein Danke,_Potter_.Ich denke nicht das ich mich in der nähe von _dir_ aufhalten will.Ich sehe das als verschwendete Zeit.Ich werde meine Zeit mit Leuten verbringen,die _Wert _auf mich Legen._Granger,Ron"_sie nickte Ron kurz zu und ging ans Ende des Tisches und setzte sich neben Luna.

Sie war von sich selbst überrascht,wie Kalt sie sein konnte.

Harry stand immernoch fassungslos im Raum und fragte sich woh gerade,was er falsch gemacht hatte.Pech für ihn.

"Ginny du siehst toll aus" bemerkte Luna von der Seite und sah sie strahlend an.

"Danke Luna.Ich fühl mich trotzdem noch etwas seltsam" strahle Ginny ihr entgegen und wurde leicht Rot.

Dann begannen sie zu essen.

Immernoch warfen ihr Jungs von allen Seiten schmachtende Blicke zu.

Doch der einzige Blick,der sie intressierte,war der von Malfoy.

Er starrte sie regelrecht an.

Sie blickte im direkt in die Augen und zu ihrer großen Überraschung-wurde er leicht Rot.

Sie lächelte leicht und schickte ihm einen Luftkuss.

Überrascht hob Malfoy eine Augenbraue,dann tat er so als würde er den Kuss mit seiner Linken Hand ergreifen.

Er grinste leicht und sie grinste zurück.Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

revieeeeeeews gg


	3. Rachefeldzug

**Rachefeldzug**

Sie aß mit Luna zuende und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Länderrein.Es war nocheinmal ein Sonniger Herbsttag.Diesen wollten sie natürlich ausnutzen,bevor der Winter kam.

Als wäre es Schicksal gewesen passierten sie genau mit Harry,Ron,Hermine Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini den Ausgang der großen Halle.

"Siehst gut aus Ginny" sagte Hermine mit einem hinterlistigen grinsen.

"Meinst du ich brauch deine Annerkennung _Granger?_Da kann ich genuso gut meine Oma nach Mode befragen." zischte Ginny ihr gefährlich endgegen.

Währenddessen fiel Harry aus allen Wolken.

"Ginny?"flüsterte er leise.

"Endlich der Groschen gefallen,_Potter?_Hättest wohl nicht gedacht,dass die "Liebe kleine Ginny" dir so dermaßen in den Arsch treten würde! Aber ein schnelldenker warst du ja noch nie" sagte Ginny Eiskalt.

"Moment mal! Ich will nicht das meine Schwester SO rumläuft!"schrie Ron außer sich.

"Aber deine Beste freundin darf als Hure durch die Gänge schreiten?Schäm dich Ron" sagte sie Angrifslustig.

"Endlich mal eine,die die Wahrheit sagt" warf Malfoy hinter Ginny's rücken in das Gespräch.

"Wie recht du doch hast" sagte Ginny verführerisch und warf ihm ihren süßesten Blick zu.

"Hat die Dame vielleicht Lust einen Spaziergang zu machen?" sagte Draco lächelnd.

"Immer wieder gerne" lächelte sie zurück.

So verließen Luna,Blaise,Malfoy und Ginny die große Halle und ließen eine erzürrnte Hermine,einen fassungslosen Harry und einen Stinkwütenden Ron zurück. 

"Der hast du's ganz schön gezeigt" bemerkte Malfoy.

"Der?"grinste Ginny.

"Na schön,weil du es bist._Denen_"grinste Draco.

Sie setzten sich Unter eine große Eiche in der nähe des See's und redeten über Gott und die Welt.

Aber ihr Lieblingsgespräch war immernoch Quiddischt.

Luna ieß natürlich alle immerwieder herzlich lachen.

Wenn ihr zb. ein "flüsternder Wurmling" um die Ohren flog,oder ein "Stillschweiger" um die Ecke kam,wenn es nichts zu erzählen gab.

Eigentlich hätte Ginny nie gedacht,das Blaise und Draco so unterhaltsam sein konnten.

"Sag mal Ginny,wieso bist du nicht mehr mit Potti zusammen?" fragte Blaise aus dem nichts.

_Erwischt!_

Luna schenkte ihre einen Mitfühlenden Blick und Draco'S Miene verhärtete sich sofort.

"Weil er ein riesiges Überhebliches Arsch ist?" sagte Ginny sarkastisch.

"Stell dir vor,du hättest wirklich Schluss gemacht" sagte Luna.

"Ja dann säh er jetzt wohl Alt aus"grinste Ginny.

"Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen oder?" sagte Draco.Seine Miene blieb weiterhin hart.

"Och doch das ist ganz Leicht.Ginny wollte Schluss machen und sie hat Harry gesucht.

Der war aber.._"_Luna stockte.Sie wollte Ginny nicht wieder daran erinnern oder ihr wehtun.

"_Anderweitig beschäftigt?"_warf Ginny ein.

"Ähm genau.." sagte Luna.

Wieder kroch die Wut in ihr hoch,aber irgendwie war es diesesmal anders.

Keiner sagte ihr:Arme kleine Ginny,oder sogar wie ihr Bruder:Stell dich nicht so an.

Es war irgendwie befreiend.

"Ganz schön dumm dieser Potter" sagte Blaise.

"Wieso?" fragte Ginny verwirrt und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ich würd dich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.Das gilt auch für dich" er drehte sich zu Luna und warf ihr ein charmantes Lächeln zu.Diese wurde sofort so Rot wie Ginny'S Haar.

Ginny musste laut loslachen.

Es war das erstemal an diesem Tag,dass sie wieder lachen konnte.

"Du wolltest also Schluss machen?" fragte Draco,wohl immernoch nicht ganz zufrieden.

"Ja wollte ich" sagte Ginny.

"Wieso hast du es nicht schon vorher getan?" fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Er war der beste Freund meines Bruders,und er ist sowas wie ein "Teil meiner Familie" sagte Sie und verdrehte die Augen.

"Jetzt wohl nicht mehr" grinste Blaise.

"Ohh da kennt ihr meine Eltern schlecht."Jeder macht mal fehler" Bla bla bla."sagte Ginny.

Damit war das Thema auch Beendet,was Ginny ziemlich erleichterte.

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile und gingen dann Gemeinsam zum Abendessen.

Ginny und Draco liefen vorraus,als sich Draco langsam zu ihr beugte.

Ginny's herzschlag beschleunigte sich,doch er flüsterte ihr nur etwas ins Ohr.

"Sieh mal nach hiinten" hauchte er sanft und sah sie dann fordernd an.

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf leicht seitwärts und sah Luna Blaise aus den Augenwinkeln Händchenhalten.

Ginny freute sich Wahnsinnig für ihre Freundin und ihre Laune wurde noch besser.Sie grinste Draco vielsagend an und er grinste verlegen zurück.

"Oh wie süß er doch ist" dachte sich Ginny.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Draco mit einem Küsschen auf die wange,genauso wie bei Blaise.

Luna tat es ihr nacht,wobei ihr Mund bei Blaise nur Knapp die Lippen verfehlte

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny kam es vor,als hätte sie noch nie so etwas leckeres gegessen.

Es war einfach nur Maccaroni Auflauf,aber Ginny hätte schwören können,jemand hat Felix Felicis reingeschüttet.

Heute morgen noch war sie am Boden zerstört,jetzt war sie einfach nur Wunschlos Glücklich.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Turm zwinkerte Draco ihr noch kurz zu.Ginny wurde leicht rot,lächelte aber verlegen zurück.

Im Turm angekommen wollte sie direkt mit Luna ins Bett,aber sie hatte nicht mit ihrem Bruder gerechnet.Genervt stellte sie fest,dass er die Aktion von heute morgen wohl doch nicht vergessen hatte.

"Was sollte das heute morgen?"schrie Ron sie an.

"Was willst du Ron?"sagte Ginny gefasst.

"Du weißt genau was ich meine!Du rennst durchs Schloss wie ein Porno Star und verbringst deinen Tag mit _Draco Malfoy_"schrie er immer lauter.

"Na und?" sagte Ginny weiterhin ruhig.

"Ich will nicht das du jetzt den nächst besten nimmst,nur weil Harry schluss gemacht hat!" schrie Ron.Die hälfte des Turmes drehte sich bereits um.Doch nun war er zu weit gegangen.Ginny war blind vor Wut und ließ all ihren Ärger,alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle freien Lauf.

"Ronald Weasley!Ich geb einen scheiß auf deine Meinung! Selbst wenn ich mich durchs Ganze schloss huren würde wie _Granger_,wäre das immernoch MEINE SACHE!!!Du hast kein recht dich in mein Leben einzumischen.Harry vögelt sich durch Hogwarts,das ist in Ordnung?Selbst wenn er deiner einziegen Schwester das Herz brechen würde?Du bist Abschaum Ron,Abschaum!Genauso wie Harry und Hermine.Meinst du,die ganze Vögelei hätte erst angefangen als ihr auseinander ward?

Oh nein Ron! Hermine hatte schon was mit Harry da seid ihr gerade mal zusammen gekommen!

Sie wollte nur einen Vor-zeige-freund,genauso wie Harry mich als Vor-zeige-Freundin haben wollte!

Eure Freundschaft besteht aus nichts,Eure worte sind Leer und eure Versprechen insgeheime Drohungen!" Schrie Ginny.

Der gesammte Turm hatte nun ihre völlige Aufmerksamkeit.

Ron starrte währenddessen Ginny und Hermine an.

sagt sie etwa die wahrheit?

Ron wurde immer panischer.Insgeheim liebte er Hermine noch immer.Es war sehr schwer damals für ihn gewesen,als sie Schluss gemacht hat.

Hermine sprang plötzlich wie besessen auf und rannte auf Ginny zu.

"Du dumme Schlampe" schrie sie aufgebracht.

Und zum aller ersten mal in ihrem Leben,Schlug Ginny zu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews gg

Ps:alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir!


	4. Gemischte Gefühle

**Gemischte Gefühle**

_Hermine sprang plötzlich wie besessen auf und rannte auf Ginny zu._

_"Du dumme Schlampe" schrie sie aufgebracht._

_Und zum aller ersten mal in ihrem Leben,Schlug Ginny zu._

Geschockt hielt sich Hermine die Hand vor die blutende Nase.

Sie sah Ginny mit weit aufgerissen Augen an,dann drehte sie sich wütend um und verschwand im Schlafraum.

Ginny stand immernoch fassungslos im Raum.

Sie hatte noch nie jemanden geschlagen uns sie hätte auch nie im Traum daran gedacht,ihr erster Schlag würde Hermine gelten.

Sie blickte zu Ron.Sie musste ihn wohl unendlich verletzt haben.

Ginny wusste,das Ron Hermine immernoch liebte.

Wievielen Menschen sollte sie wohl heute noch wehtun?

Langsam ließ sie ihre immernoch erhobene Hand sinken.

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum blicke sie Mucksmäußchenstill an.

Sie rannte nun so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinauf und ließ sich traurig aufs Bett fallen.

Stumme tränen rannen ihr die Wange hinab.

Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaut.Schnell zog sie ihren Pyjama an und fiel in einen unruhigen schlaf.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco ging an diesem Abend recht schweigsam zu Bett.

Ginny war einfach unglaublich! Er hätte nie gedacht,sich so gut mit ihr verstehen zu können.

Sie war... Einzigartig.

Nicht eins von diesen hohlen Mädchen,die entweder um ihn oder um Potter wuselten.

"Aber sie war mit Potter zusammen" meldete sich die kleine eifersüchtige Stimme.

Genau das versetzte Draco einen Stich.

Sie...Ginny! Sie war mit Harry zusammen gewesen!

Wieso eigentlich?

Was hatte dieser Arrogante Potter,was er nicht hatte?

Draco war beliebt,eindeutig besser trainiert als Potter (was seine Muskeln zeigten) und überraus charmant,wenn er es sein wollte.

Arrrrg er könnte ihn Umbringen!

Doch nun wollte er nicht mehr an solche Kleinigkeiten denken.

Mit einem Lächeln schlief er ein,immer wieder das bild einer rothaarigen Schönheit vor Augen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco mit einem entschluss.Er würde Ginny erstmal weiter beobachten,denn er wusste eigentlich kaum etwas über sie.Zudem war sie gerade schmerzhaft von Potter verlassen worden,das schluckt man doch nicht in 3 Minuten?

Wieder durchfuhr ihn ein leichter Stich.

Seine Laune sank in 3 minuten wieder in den Keller.

Missgelaunt machte Draco sich auf dem Weg in die große Halle,doch als er sie sah,musste er lächeln.

Sie war genauso Hübsch wie gestern.

Sie trug eine blaue Jeans und ein dazu passendes Graues T-shirt.Ihre Haare trug sie heute offen,sie fielen ihr in langen locken über die Schulter.

Grinsend beugte er sich über sein Brötchen und begann erstmal kräftig zu frühstücken.Hier und da fing sein Blick Ginnys Blick auf und er lächlte ihr entgegen.

Dabei musste er vergnügt feststellen,dass sie leicht Rot wurde.

Sein blick wanderte am gryffindor Tisch entlang und er musste feststellen,dass das goldene Trio nicht zusammen am Tisch saß.

Zudem fiel ihm direkt das blaue Veilchen an Grangers Nase auf.

Mit sich selbst und mit der Welt zufrieden trank er seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee und verließ die Große Halle.

Er dachte nocheinmal über Ginny nach.

Sie sah heute morgen wirklich blaß und abwesend aus.

Lag es an ihm?Hatte er vielleicht was falsch gemacht?Mochte sie ihn nicht und wollte ihm aber nicht weh tun?

Draco wurde über seine eigenen Worte sauer.

Sie hätte doch sagen können,wenn sie ihn nicht mochte!

Wütend stampfte er in die Bibliothek und fing sich direkt einen empörten Blick der Bibliothekarin ein.(hab den namen vergessen)

Er durchsuchte den ganzen Raum um ein Buch zu finden,welches ihn ablenken würde.Vergebens... Desintressiert nahm er irgendein Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen.

"Hallo Draco" kam es freudig von rechts.

Sein Herz setzte einen moment aus als er Ginny erkannte.Nicht die!Musste sie auch noch auf seinen Gefühlen herum trampeln?

"Was willst du Weasley" zischte Draco kühl.

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an.

"Ich ähm..wollte fragen ob du lust hast spazieren zu gehen?Oder Quidditsch spielen?" fragte Ginny verunsichert.

"MIt _dir?_Wohl kaum.Da fress ich lieber Kröter!" sagte Draco gefährlich und wütend zugleich.

Auch Ginny wurde jetzt wütend.

Was war denn mit ihm los?  
"Weißt du was _Malfoy?_Ich weiß nicht,mit welchem Bein du heute aufgestanden bist,aber es war definitiv das falsche!" sagte sie wütend.

"Glaub nicht mal dran,dass du mich jemals dabei beobachten dürftest,wie ich aus dem Bett steige" sagte Draco gehässig und ließ einen abwertenden Blick über ihren Körper schweifen.  
"Was soll die scheiße?Erst machst du einen auf Ich-bin-nicht-mehr-so-ein-arsch und kann auch freundlich sein und jetzt bist du wieder so abweisend! Weißt du was?Du kannst mich mal!" schrie sie nun endgültig und verließ den Raum.

"PFf" machte Draco nur... Sollte sie doch abhauen!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews gg


	5. Weasleys Wut

_**Die Wut der Weasley's**_

Sooooooooo Danke für die Kommentare gg

Jetzt geht es auch mal wieder weiter!

Schon wieder stapfte Ginny wütend durch die gegend.

Sie wusste ja selber nicht was los war.Ihr plan war es,Harry mit Draco eins auszuwischen.

Hatte ja auch perfekt geklappt,so halbwegs zumindest.

Aber jetzt war Draco sauer auf sie.Wusste er,dass sie ihn eigentlich nur benutzen wollte?

Wolle sie ihn überhaupt noch benutzen?

Eigentlich mochte sie ihn.Der gestrige Tag war ziemlich schön gewesen.

Verwirrt über sich selbst kickte sie einmal heftig gegen die Wand.

"AH schei..." entfuhr es Ginny.

Jetzt hatte sie wahrscheinlich auch noch ihren Zeh angeknackst.

Noch wütender ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

In einer Ecke saßen Harry und Hermine.Hermine warf ihr immernoch giftige Blicke entgegen aber ihre Nase schien geheilt.

Zu schade...

Harry starrte sie währenddessen immernoch an.

Sie wandte ihren Blick von den beiden ab und suchte Ron.Tatsächlich fand sie ihn in der letzten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Er wirkte traurig und verletzt.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im magen setzte sie sich neben Ron.

"Hey" sagte sie leise.

"Hey Ginny" kam es nur dumpf von ihm.

Schnell brachte Sie all ihren Mut auf um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

"Es tut mir leid wegen gestern.Ich wollte dich nicht so verletzten!Es kam einfach so über mich.. Ich war total wütend und..ja keine ahnung...es tut mir auf jedenfall sehr leid" sagte sie.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld.Früher oder später wäre es eh rausgekommen.Aber früher wäre es vllt besser gewesen.." nuschelte Ron.

Ginny's gewissen wurde nun noch schwerer.

"Sie hat mich damals gebeten,es dir nicht zu sagen.

Sie hat mir erzählt,es wäre eine einmalige Sache gewesen.Sie hat gesagt sie würde dich lieben.Nach und nach fiel mir auf,dass es nicht nur einmal sein konnte." sagte Ginny jetzt wütend.

"Ist Oke,ich weiß ja das du sie nicht verpfeifen wolltest" sagte Ron und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Ginny lächelte ihm nochmal entgegen und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

Dort angekommen überlegte Ginny nun verzweifelt,wie sie das mit Draco hinbiegen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihm das mit Pansy sagen?Immerhin war er mit der...nun ja sie waren verlobt.

"Das bring dir garnichts.Du wärst nur eine Petzte und er würde dich weiter Ignorieren"hörte sie eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Sie spürte das Gefühl der Verzweiflung in sich hochkommen.

"Was liegt dir bloß so an ihm?"kam wieder die kleine nervige Stimme.

Ginny seufzte.

Ja was lag ihr an ihm?

Es war das Gefühl,das er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt war der sie verstanden hatte.

"Verstanden nicht wirklich,oder?"Kam es wieder von der kleinen Stimme.

Ginny war verwirrt.Wieso wollte sie das unbedingt wieder mit ihm hinbiegen?

Er sollte dazu dienen um Harry zu ärgern-Auftrag ausgeführt.

Tja und nun?Mochte sie ihn eigentlich?

Konnte sie ihn mögen?

"Du bist eine Weasley und er ein Malfoy,vergiss das nicht!"hörte sie sich selbst schalten.

"Arrg" wütend kickte Ginny mal wieder gegen die Mauer.Ein stechender schmerz und ein leises Knacken verriet ihr,das ihr Zeh nun endgültig verstaucht oder gebrochen war.

Wütend schrie Ginny auf.

"Was ist denn heute los?Sind denn alle bekloppt geworden oder liegt es an mir?"schrie sie durch den Schlafsaal.

Zornig humpelte sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zu Madame Pomfrey.

Sie hätte schwören können das Hermine ihr einen schadenfrohen Blick zuwarf.

"Pah" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Im Krankenflügel musste sie erkennen das sie nicht alleine war.

Zuerst sah sie Blaise im Bett liegen.Um ihm herum Draco und...Parkinson.

"Nicht die"stöhnte Ginny innerlich auf.

00000000000000000000000

Auch hier nochmal sry!Ich konnte nicht hochladen.

Hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht Übel

Ps:alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir;P


	6. Krankenflügel

_**Krankenflügel**_

_Zuerst sah sie Blaise im Bett liegen.Um ihm herum Draco und...Parkinson._

_"Nicht die"stöhnte Ginny innerlich auf._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Weasley was suchen sie denn hier?" kam die führsorgliche Stimme von Madame Pomfrey.

"Unschöne bekanntschaft zwischen Wand und Fuß" sagte Ginny wahrheitsgetrau aber auch ziemlich verlegen.

"Nun Miss Weasley.Sehen wir uns das ganze doch mal an.Kommen sie mit ins Untersuchungszimmer.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Parkinson,welche ihr dreckig entgegen grinste.

Arrrrrrrg diese Arrrg! Schrie es in ihr.

"Ginny beruhig dich!"schrie sie sich innerlich selbst an.

Es kostete sie ihre ganze selbstbeherrschung um Parkinson nicht hier und jetzt selbst in eins der Betten des Krankenflügels zu hexen.

Schweigend folgte sie Madame Pomfrey.

"Setzten sie sich Miss Weasley.Ich werde mir mal ihren Fuß ansehen" sagte sie sanft und Ginny zog sich ihren Schuh aus.

Er war rot-bläulich angeschwollen.

Pomfrey drückte ihr einige male an einigen Stellen auf den Knöchel und Ginny keuchte jedesmal vor schmerz auf.

"Ich fürchte sie werden heute hier bleiben müssen Miss Weasley.Sie haben sich doch tatsächlich den Fuß dermaßen gebrochen,das sich der Knöche verschoben hat.

Ginny blickte sie fassungslos an,dann brach sie in gelächer aus.

"Wie...Wie hab ich denn das geschafft?"prustete sie und konnte sich garnicht mehr einkriegen.

Madame Pomfrey lächelte etwas über die reaktion der Schülerin.Es kam nicht häufig vor das sich jemand über einen Knöchelbruch lustig machen konnte.

"Das weiß ich selbst nicht Miss Weasley aber ich denke,sie sollten vorsichtiger sein wenn sie demnächst den drang verspüren gegen die Wand zu treten" sagte Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny lachte immernoch und konnte sich nur schwer einkriegen.

Sie humpelte hinter Madame Pomfrey in den Schlafsaal und lies sich auf das Bett neben Blaise fallen.

Parkinson(aarrrrgg) und Malfoy waren schon gegangen.

"So Miss Weasley.Sie werden heute Nacht von mir eine dosis Skele-Wachs bekommen und noch einen Zaubertrank weil wir den Knöchel ja nur an den rechtmäßigen Platz schieben wollen.

Aber ich möchte sie trotzdem um einen gefallen bitten" sagte Madame Pomfrey nun tadelnt.

Ginny zog eine Augenbrau hoch.Was kam jetzt?

"Sollten sie jemals wieder Angriffslust bekommen,schaden sie sich nicht selber indem sie gegen die Wand treten.Und man schlägt übrigens auch keine Schüler egal wie nervig,zickig arrogant oder eingebilet sie auch sein mögen.Verstanden?" Ginny nickte nur.Sie war bei der Predigt leicht rot geworden un blinzelte ein paar mal hinüber zu Blaise.Dieser saß nun aufrecht in seinem Bett und blickte sie fragend an.

Madame Pomfrey verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ die beiden alleine.

"Wen hast du geschlagen?"wollte Blaise nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen.

Ginny wurde rot.

"Granger"sagte sie leicht verlegen,konnte aber den Stolz in ihrer Stimme schlecht verbergen.

Erst blickte Blaise sie verwundert an,dann überrascht,beeindruckt und schließlich brach er in schallendes gelächter aus.

"Wenn das Draco wüsste.."prustete er.

Ginny's stummes Grinsen verschwand schlagartig.Ihre Miene wurde direkt ärgerlich.

"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"fragte Blaise nun irritiert.

"Nun ja..sagen wir es so..Draco hat mir zu verstehen gegeben das die letzte freundliche Unterhatung wohl ein fehler war.Oder er ignoriert es." sagte Ginny bemüht freundlich zu bleiben.

"Wie?"fragte Blaise.

"Hmm tja also ich war in der Bibliothek und hab ihn da getroffen und er hat mich direkt schräg von der Seite angemacht..Er meinte er würde lieber Kröter fressen als mit mir was zu Unternehmen" sagte Ginny sichtlich unzufrieden mit dem was passiert war.

Es schien als wäre Blaise ein Licht aufgegangen.Er blickte sie unverwand an und schien seine Gedanken ordnen zu wollen.

"Ach deswegen ist er im moment so schlecht drauf" sagte er Schießlich.

Ginny verstand kein Wort,lies es aber auf sich beruhn.

Den rest des Nachmittages verbrachten sie damit,Zauberschach zu spielen.

Auch als Ron Ginny besuchen kam blieb es weiterhin bei freundlichen Worten und Blaise ließ sich sogar dazu herab,gegen Ron Zauberschach zu spielen.

"Ok Weasley,Ich muss gestehen..für einen Gryffindor spielst du nicht schlecht" musste Blaise zugeben.

Ron fing breit an zu grinsen.

"Das,Zabini,nehm ich als ein Kompliment aus dem Hause Slytherin"grinste Ron.

So verging der der Nachmittag wie im Fluge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews gg


	7. Abendlicher Besuch

_Vielen,vielen danke für die Reviews!Ich hab mich total gefreut als ich sie gelesen habe._

_**Saphira00:**__Vielen Danke für das Angebot! Das problem ist nur,dass ich meistens wenig zeit fürs schreiben habe.Abschlussprüfungen ect. stehen nun im Vordergrund . _

_Ich nehme mir dann immer die halbe Stunde um zu schreiben.Meistens habe ich dann keine Zeit mehr um nochmal kurz drüber zu schauen und stell das Chap einfach online xD_

_Das ganze wird nicht minder von meinem fehlenden Rechtschreibprogramm unterstützt XD_

_Mir wäre schon sehr in der Rechtscheibung geholfen wenn mir jemand sagen kann,wie ich bei Word-Pad dieses Programm aktivieren kann XD_

_Trotzdem vielen dank!_

_**Abendlicher Besuch**_

Als der Tag sich schwer dem Abend neigte,legte Ginny sich wieder ins Bett.Bald würde Pomfrey kommen und ihr ihre Medizin verabreichen.Bei dem Gedanken wurde Ginny schlecht.

Sie kannte nur zu gut die Mixturen die man hier erhielt.

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch ein quietschendes geräusch unterbrochen.

Es war Draco.

Ginny schloss die Augen."Nicht der" dachte sie.

"Schläft sie?" hörte sie Draco sagen.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwiedern als Blaise schon antwortete.

"Ich denke schon.Ich habe gelesen und kein Wort von ihr gehört." sagte Blaise.

Ginny entschied sich,sie in dem glauben zu lassen.So konnte sie ungestört zuhören ohne entdeckt zu werden.

"Ich weiß jetzt übrigens auch,wieso du im moment so schlechte Laune hast Draco" sagte Blaise und Ginny konnte sich sein Grinsen nur zugut vorstellen.

"Ach weißt du das,ja?" sagte DRaco gefährlich liese.

"Ja allerdings und ich versteh dich nicht!Sie hat dir nichts getan!"sagte Blaise nun ärgerlich.

"Du weißt nicht wovon du redest,Blaise" sagte Draco nun wütend.

"Natürlich weiß ich wovon ich rede.Ich denke,du weißt genauso gut wie ich,worum es dir hier geht."erwiederte Blaise und Ginny konnte den Blick sofort auf ihr spüren.

Zum glück begann es dunkel zu werden und niemand bemerkte den Rotschimmer,der sich heimlich auf ihre Wangen schlich.

Blaise und Draco verfiehlen in eine peinlich Stille,bis erneut die Tür geöffnet wurde.

"Potter" knurrte Draco und Ginny Herz zog sich zusammen

Harry?Harry war hier?

Verzweifelt suchte sie einen Ausweg aus dieser verzwickten Situation,aber es gab keinen.

Wenn sie jetzt so tun würde als würde sie erwachen bedeutete das,dass sie zugeben müsste Draco und Blaise belauscht zu haben.

Würde sie so tun als schlief sie immernoch,würde sie Harrys anwesenheit ertragen müssen.

"Potter was willst du hier" knurrte Draco erneut.

"Darf ich nichtmal meine Freundin besuchen gehen,Malfoy?" grinste Harry in diabolisch an.

"Du mieses,asoziales Arschloch!"Schrie sie innerlich auf.

Die spannung war zum greifen nahe,als Harry leise "Muffliato" murmelte und Draco und Blaise ihn nicht mehr hören konnten.

Er zog die Vorhänge zu um mit Ginny alleine sein zu können.

"Ginny Ginny Ginny... Was mach ich nur mit dir?" sagte er mehr zu sich selber als zu ihr.Trotzdem wusste sie,dass er grinste.

"Du hast dich in den Tagen ziemlich verändert...das ist mir klar.Die Frage ist nur,wieso Ginny? Wieso musst du ausgerechnet jetzt so sexy werden,wenn ich schluss mache?" sagte er und sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschweifen.

Ginnys Herz zog sich erneut zusammen.Wieso war er so ein Arsch?Hat es ihm damals nicht gereicht sie zu demütigen? Was wollte er noch?

"Weißt du Ginny,ich kann nicht abstreiten das ich schon viele Mädchen in unserer Beziehung flach gelegt habe.Aber du,du wolltest ja nie! Hast ne menge verpasst!" sagte er nun wütend.

"Aber glaub mir,ich werd dich schon noch kriegen!Du gehörst mir Ginny,das hast du schon immer getan.Nichts wird mich davon abhalten,dich ein weiteres mal für mich zu gewinnen." sagte er nun gefährlich leise."Nichts". Damit zog er die Vorhänge zurück und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Ginny war mehr als wütend.Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?

Sie hörte wieder Schritte,diesmal weibliche.(Stöckelschuhe..)

"Mrs.Weasley wachen sie auf.Sie müssen ihre Medizin nehmen"sagte Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny war immernoch wütend,öffnete aber ihre Augen und schaute sie (so hoffte sie zumindest) Müde an.

"Mrs.Weasley sie sehen erschöpft aus.Hier ist ihre Medizin.Der 3.Trank ist für einen ruhigen Schlaf" sagte sie.

Ginny sah sich die Medizin genau an.2 davon hatten einen ekligen Grünschwimmer,aber die letzte war durchsichtig.

Alles um sich herum vergessend schluckte sie die Medizin.

Sie wurde sofort ruhiger und sie merkte,wie die müdigkeit sie übermannte.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und das letzte was sie sah,waren die Strahlenden Augen und die Blonden Haare von Draco Malfoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews +gg+


	8. Angst

_**Angst**_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny durch ein lautes Poltern auf.

Verwirrt blickte sie zur Seite und erkannte Luna,die eine Vase umgekippt hatte.

"Entschuldige" murmelte Luna verlegen.

"Dir auch einen schönen Morgen" sagte ich grinsend.

Blaise war garnicht aufgewacht.

Luna grinste verlegen,legte eine Schachtel Bertie Bob's Bohnen auf Blaise Tisch und gab Ginny eine Schachtel voller leckrer Schokofrösche.

"Danke" sagte Ginny munter und fischte sich sogleich einen großen Schokofrosch raus.

"Du ich muss jetzt in den Unterricht.Weißt du schon,wann du hier wieder raus kannst?" fragte Luna.

"Ne weiß ich leider noch nicht.Ich hoffe aber bald...Ich hab da noch ne Rechnung offen" sagte Ginny und ihre Stimme klang Geheimnisvoll.

Luna sagte nichts weiter,aber zog neugierig eine Augenbraue.

"Nicht hier" sagte Ginny nochmal grinsend und angelte sich einen weiteren Schokofrosch.

"Na gut,aber spann mich nicht zu lange auf die Folter" sagte Luna lachend und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Ginny beschloss noch etwas zu schlafen,also legte sie die Schokofrösche beiseite und machte es sich in ihrem bequemen Bett noch etwas gemütlich.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermine kniete vor ihm und nannte ihn "Meister".

Dieser verbag sich noch im dunkeln,doch beim näherkommen erkannte sie die Konturen von Harry.

Ginny keuchte auf als sie die beiden entdeckte.

Harry wirblte herum und sah genau in Ginny's Augen.

"Geh,Hermine!" sagte er kalt.

"Aber meister.."stammelte sie.

"Ich sagte GEH!" sagte er nochmal schärfer.

Hermine schien angst vor Harry zu haben,also ließ sie die beiden schnell alleine.

"Ginny Weasley.So sieht man sich wieder" sagte er voller spott in der Stimme.

"Harry?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

"Gewiss,aber ich bin nicht mehr der,der ich früher war.Die Zeit ändert die Menschen Ginny...und dich anscheinend auch" sagte er anzüglich und seine Augen schweiften über ihren Körper.

Ginny wusste nicht mehr was sie tun wollte.Sie trat einen schritt zurück und merkte die plötzliche Kälte.Es war die Wand.Sie wandte sich von Harry ab und wollte fliehn,aber er ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie scharf zurück.

Sie blickte ihm ängstlich in die Augen,die Augen die sie mal so sehr geliebt hatte.

Sie waren nurnoch kalt.Das Grün in seinen Augen glich nurnoch der dunkelheit eines vermoderten See's.Sie glänzten nicht mehr und auch sonst schien nichts mehr von dem alten Harry übrig zu sein.

"Du bist nicht Harry" hauchte sie ängstlich.

"Gut erkannt" grinste er überlegen und drückte seine Lippen mit allermacht gegen ihre.Ginny versuchte zu schrein,schlug um sich und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken.Mit allergewalt riss er sie an sich,hielt sie eisern umklammert und gab ihr keine möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Ginny schluchzte und ein paar Tränen liefen an ihrer Wange herab.

Harry drängte sie an die Wand und sah Sie sich genauer an.

"Weine Ginny.Weine um dein Leben.Es ist kein Harry mehr hier,der dir noch helfen kann.Du wirst mein sein Ginny.Mein! DU hast mir schon einmal gehört und ich werde dich nicht mehr mit dem Potterjungen teilen" sagte er wütend und küsste sie nocheinmal.Ihre Lippen brannten auf.

"Hör auf,tu mir nicht weh!"schluchzte sie gegen seine Lippen.

"Harry" grinste nur und küsste sie weiterhin mit allergewalt.

Ginny weinte.Sie hatte angst vor ihm,sie wusste er war nicht Harry aber er sah ihm so ähnlich.

Den letzten Mut den sie besaß brachte sie auf um eine letzte Frage zu stellen."Wer bist du" fragte sie verzweifelt.

Harry's Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer schien sich in seinen Smaragdgrünen Augen zu bilden.

"Das weißt du genau"zischte er gefährlich.

Ginny schrie auf.Das konnte nicht möglich sein.Sie schlug wie wild umsich und versuchte Harry zu entkommen.

"Ginny mach keinen scheiß" rief es aus weiter entferung.

Ginny riss die Tür auf und rannte um ihr Leben.

"Lass mich in ruhe" schrie sie erneut in Harrys richtung und weitere Tränen kullerten ihr Gesicht herunter.

"Ist ja gut hier ist niemand der dir weh tun will.Ginny wach auf!"

Ginnys Herz zog sich zusammen."Wach auf?" murmelte sie,

"Ja verdammt wach auf du träumst Ginny du bist im Krankenflügel wach endlich auf!"schrie sie jemand an.

Ginny wachte ruckartig auf.Ihr Gesicht war triefend nass von den vielen Tränen und ihre Lippe brannte immernoch höllisch.

Ihre Haare hingen ihr wild im Gesicht und alles an ihr schien an ihrem Körper zu kleben.

"Ich hab geträumt" sagte Ginny geschockt.

Sie dreht sich verwirrt um und sah in die geschockten Gesichter von Blaise und Draco.

Sie fuhr sich schweigend mit den Fingern über die Lippen.An einer stelle brannte es ganz besonders und sie fühlte eine warme flüssigkeit.

"Blut"flüsterte sie leise.

"So wie du um dich geschlagen hast kein Wunder" sagte Draco und ging besorgt zu ihr hinüber.

Er nahm sie leise in den Arm.

Ginny freute sich über den Sinneswandel von Draco aber eine tatsache ließ sie innerlich schrein..

"Das blut kommt nicht davon,dass ich um mich geschlagen habe.Es ist aus meinem Traum"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Revieeeeeews gg

Ps:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	9. Die Angst kennt kein Ende

_HAHAHAHHA_

_Also danke für die Reviews.Ich musste total lachen._

_Ich habe mich bemüht Harry böse darzustellen._

_Und der Satz: "OMG!harry ist der volle ARSCH!" einfach super!Genauso wollte ich ihn darstellen und ich freue mich riesig das er auch so rüberkommt._

_Aber man soll den Tag ja bekanntlich nicht vor den Abend loben ;P_

_Wir werden noch mehr über "Harry" erfahren.Nicht alles ist immer so,wie es scheint._

_Vielleicht hat einer die ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und einer weiteren Person bemerkt?(8 Chap)_

_Ich will aber nicht zuviel verraten!  
Trotzdem nochmal vielen dank für die Reviews._

_Ich freue mich total das doch noch einer die Geschichte verfolgt ;P_

_**Die Angst kennt kein Ende**_

Ginny legte sich immernoch zitternd zurück ins Bett.

Blaise und Draco warfen sich fragende blicke zu.

Blaise ergriff als erstes wieder das Wort.

"Ginny wovon hast du geträumt?"fragte er behutsam.

Ginny schluckte.In ihr stiegen wieder Bilder auf.Harry,der sie nicht gehen lassen wollte und ihr angst einjagte.

War das wirklich nur ein Traum?Es hatte sich so echt angefühlt.

Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. So sehr sie es wollte,sie konnte einfach noch nicht darüber reden.

Ihre Augen wanderten hilfesuchend zu Draco.

"Also gut Ginny"seufzte er.

"Wenn du bereit bist darüber zu reden,werden wir da sein,oke?"

Ginny nickte und begann wieder zu schluchzen.

Sie war so froh freunde zu haben,die sich um sie kümmerten.

Draco nahm sie wieder in den Arm bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Ginny war unglaublich erschöpft und sie fühlte sich total ausgelaugt.Aber nochmal schlafen wollte sie nicht.

Innerlich fragte sie sich selbst ob sie je wieder in ruhe einschlafen konnte.

Draco ließ sie wieder los und räusperte sich verlegen.Dann stand er auf,verabschiedete sich und suchte schleunigst das weite.

Ginny sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.

"Was hat er denn?" fragte sie irritiert.

Blaise schmunzelte leicht.

"Ich denke das ist alles noch etwas neu für ihn" sagte er grinsend.

Ginny verstand kein Wort aber es war ihr im moment auch definitiv total egal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Am Nachmittag wurde Ginny entlassen.

Antstatt zurück in den Turm zu gehen,wendete sich Ginny sofort der Bibliothek zu.

Sie wollte nicht schon wieder solch einen Traum also suchte sie den Trank für den Traumlosen schlaf.

Sie fand ihn schnell,jedoch würde es 3 Tage dauern ihn herzustellen.

Schnell schrieb sie sich die Zutaten auf.Es waren nicht viele und sie hatte alle in ihren Zaubertränke utensilien.

Am Abend machte sie sich dann auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Zum Glück war Harry in ein Gespräch mit Seamus vertieft aber Ginny hätte schwören können das Hermine sie noch giftiger ansah als sonst.

Wieder musste sie an den Traum denken und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu Luna.

Das Abendessen verlief recht schweigsam und den rest des Abends holte Ginny den Stoff in der Schule nach,den sie verpasst hatte.

Als Harry in den Raum trat verabschiedete sie sich schnell von Luna und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal.

Es war ziemlich dunkel und alle andern waren noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Also beschloss Ginny schonmal mit dem Trank anzufangen.

Sie suchte sich die entsprechenden Zutaten herraus und entzündete ein kleines Feuer unter dem Kessel.

"Bitte mach,das ich nie wieder sowas Träumen muss" murmelte sie leise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inzwischen war es schon halb 1.

Die Mädchen schiefen schon alle,aber Ginny fand definitiv keinen Schaf-Oder sie weigerte sich zu schlafen.

Sie fühlte sich so schwach und sie wusste,sie würde jeden moment einschlafen.

Doch die Angst fesselte sie weiterhin.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen.

"Nur kurz" murmelte sie,bevor sie einschlief.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny lief einen leeren Korridor entlang.

Es musste schon recht spät sein,denn das Schloss war nurnoch spärlich beleuchtet.

Ginny sollte schon lange im Bett liegen,allerdings waren die Stunden bei Snape immer recht spät.Wieso musste sie auch ausgerechnet heute Nachsitzen?

Ron's Kessel war explodiert und versetzte Snape in eine äußerst miserable Laune.Als Ginny dann auf dem Korridor mit ihm zusammenprallte war es dann zu spät.Er schrei sie an als wäre sie die Ursache aller Katastrophen persöhnlich und ließ sie für heute Nachsitzen.

"Toll" murmelte Ginny wütend.

Sie fühlte wieder den drang gegen die Wand zu kicken,aber die schmerzhaften erinnerungen an den Skele-Wachs trank hielten sie zurück.

Der Gang wurde immer schmaler und dunkler.

Ängstlich drehte Ginny sich um.

"Ginny da ist doch niemand!Und wenn dann hast du eine Ausrede wegen Snape" schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

Sie hatte sich gerade selber etwas beruhigt als mit einem kalten Windstoß die Fackeln erloschen.

"Verdammt" murmelte sie ängstlich.

Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab dabei,da Snape die Arbeit von Ginny ohne Zauberei verlangte.

Sie schritt zügiger durch den dunklen Gang.Sie rannte fast.

Als sich plötzlich eine Hand um ihren Arm legte,hätte sie fast geschrien.

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und konnte im schwachen Mondlicht Draco erkennen.

"Du bist es" atmete sie erleichtert aus.

"Scheint so" sagte er grinsend.

"Was tut du hier"flüsterte er dann schwach,darauf bedacht nicht zuviel lärm zu machen.

"Snape"flüsterte sie zurück.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog sich als sie sein süßes Lächeln sah.

Er beugte sich etwas vor um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Ginny ich habe eine Frage an dich" flüsterte er verlegen.

"ja?"hauchte Ginny beinahe.

Draco kam noch ein Stück näher,es trennten sie nurnoch ein paar Zentimeter.

"Was hast du letztens geträumt"fragte er leise.

Ginny stockte der Atem.Sie konnte und wollte noch nicht darüber reden.Sie wusste ja selbst nichtmal was sie darüber denken sollte.

"Nichts" sagte sie schlussendlich.

"Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern" log sie.

"Doch du kannst" sagt er kalt und drehte sich ruckartig um.

"Und wie du kannst Ginny.Gibs zu! Du hast Angst!" sagte er kalt.

Dann drehte er sich um und Ginny's Herz zog sich zusammen.

"Du hast Angst vor mir" sagte er dann kalt.

"Harry" murmelte Ginny leise und ihr wurde Eiskalt.  
Sie hätte doch gleich erkennen müssen das es nicht Draco war.

"ich habe keine Angst vor dir" sagte sie mutiger als sie sich fühlte.

Harry holte aus und verpasste ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige.

Ginny lag am Boden und stumme Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinunter.

"Wer hat dir erlaubt zu reden" schrie er. Sein Blick wirkte fast Wahnsinnig und wieder lag dieser rote Schimmer in seinen Augen.

"Arme Ginny.Jetzt liegst du auf dem Boden und weißt nicht weiter" sagte er.

"Aber ich werde dir helfen.Ich werde dir zeigen,wem du gehörst!" schrie er nun.

Er packte sie grob an den Haaren und zog sie hinauf.Dann drückte er sie an die Wand.

"Hiernach wirst du wissen,wem du gehörst!" sagte er und sein grinsen hätte nicht breiter sein können.

Ginny schrie und versuchte sich zu wehren,doch Harry packte sie grob an den Armen und hielt sie fest.

Er riss ihre Bluse auf und achtete nicht auf das entsetzte Gesicht von Ginny.

Ginny keuchte und versuchte ihn mit aller gewalt von sich zu drücken.

"Wenn du dich wehrst wird es nur noch mehr weh tun" sagte er belustigt und riss ihr ebenfalls den Rock hinunter.

Ginny war zu geschockt und zu ängstlich.Sie wollte schreien doch kein Wort drang aus ihrem Mund.

Ein lautes piepsen ließ sie zusammen zucken.Harry lies sie los und betrachtete sie nochmal.

"Du wirst mir nicht ewig entkommen können Weasley" sagte er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny wachte auf.Ihr Gesicht war wieder Tränen nass aber sie dankte dem Erfinder des Weckers,der sie noch grade rechtzeitig geweckt hatte.

Schnell trocknete sie sich ihr Gesicht an der Bettdecke ab und verschwand im Bad.

Sie duschte sich kalt um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.

"Du musst etwas unternehmen" sagte sie fest entschlossen ihrem Spiegelbild.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews reviews gg

Wenns hier ein bisschen zu dark wird tut mir leid.

Die Idee Harry richtig böse zu machen kam mir erst in den letzten Chaps.

PS:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	10. Das Unbekannte

Also wegen Luna:Sie ist die beste Freundin von Ginny und versteht sich auch gut mit den Gryffindors.Da kann es passieren das sie ab und zu im Gemeinschaftsraum ist ;P

Es ist zwar etwas unlogisch,aber tun wir mal so als wäre Luna jetzt in Gryffindor.+so tu+

_**Das Unbekannte**_

An diesem Morgen war Ginny noch deprimierter,als gestern.

Diese Träume machten ihr immernoch Angst und sie vermeidete es mit allen Mitteln Harry zu begegnen.

Das lief dann auch bis zum Mittagessen gut.

Als sie dann wieder auf dem Weg in die große Halle war,begegnete sie Harry.

Sie wollte sich gerade an Luna vorbei schummeln,als er sie am Arm packte und zurück hielt.

"Ich muss mit dir reden Ginny" sagte er leise aber bestimmt.

"Ich will nicht mit dir reden" sagte sie trotzig.

"Doch du willst" zischte er ihr entgegen.

Ginny wusste weder ein noch aus.Die ganze Situation erinnerte sie so sehr an ihren Traum.Es schien als würde eine Blockade gesprengt zu werden,all ihre Emotionen brachen herraus und sie konnte es nicht aufhalte.

"Wie kannst du es wagen" schrie sie ihm an und gab ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige.

"Lass mich endlich in Ruhe hörst du?Ich will dich nicht mehr sehn! Ich will das alles endlich aufhört und ich will-verdammt nochmal-Das du dich AUS MEINEM LEBEN RAUSHÄLLST" schrie sie ihm Molly-like entgegen.

Dann drehte sie sich wütend um und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Luna stand noch einige Sekunden auf ihrem Platz,dann drehte sie sich ebenfalls um und folgte Ginny.

Wütend stapfte diese in die große Halle,knallte sich auf ihren Platz und begann grob die Kartoffeln zu pürieren.

"Ginny es sind nur Kartoffeln" murmelte Luna leise.

"Ich weiß" knurrte diese und ihr entfuhr ein seufzer.

Sie wusste das sie dafür bezahlen würde.

Sie glaubte nicht mehr daran, das die begegnun mit Harry ein zufall war.Wieso auch?

Diese Träume waren zu real um wahr zu sein,als das sie es zugegeben hätte.

Schnell aß sie zuende und verabschiedete sich von Luna.

Dann verschwand sie in die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Es war bereits schon 8 Uhr,als Ginny die letzte Zutat für den Traumlosen Trank für den heutigen Tag zufügte.

Zudem hatte sie heute Mittag eine kleine Flasche davon aus M.Pomfrey's Vorratsschrank geklaut.

Dabei hatte sie noch kurz mit Blaise gesprochen,der immernoch im Krankenflügel lag.

"Hast du dich eigentlich schonmal gefragt wieso er da liegt?" fragte sie ihre kleine innere Stimme.

Ginny schlug die Hand vor dem Mund.

Sie hatte es einfach so hingenommen das er da war,aber sie hatte nicht einmal gefragt wieso.

"Naja"murmelte sie."Heute kann ich wohl eh nicht mehr Fragen"

Damit versteckte sie ihren Kessel wieder unter dem Bett und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum um dort ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Der rest des Abends verlief relativ ruhig.

Ginny plagte sich für Snape ab und Luna half ihr dabei.

Kurz nach Elf stiegen die Mädchen dann auch in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

Sie wünschten sich noch jeder eine gute Nacht,bevor sie die Bettlaken zuzogen.

Ginny versicherte sich nur kurz,das Luna wirklich schlief und schon holte sie die kleine Flasche aus ihrem Kopfkissen.

Sie hatte sie vorhin gut verstecken wollen.

Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schluck."Uäh" sagte Ginny nur.

Dann erschrak sie selbst.

Bei M.Pomfrey hatte der Trank doch nach nichts geschmeckt?

Ginny wurde starr vor Angst.Übelkeit schoss in ihr hoch,sie wollte schon aufstehen und zum Klo rennen bevor ein Missgeschick passierte,als plötzlich alles dunkel um sie wurde und sie in eine unendlich dunkle Schwerelosigkeit fiel.

00000000000000000000000000

Reviews gg

PS:Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	11. Everytime we touch

_**Everytime we touch**_

Vorweg muss ich ja mal sagen,dass es mich echt ankotzt das plötzlich alle dieses Lied hören XD

Zumindest die Leute die felsenfest davon überzeugt sind,das Techno total der mist ist,aber bei sowas immer mitgrölen.(Bin techno Fan xD)

Das tolle ist dann,das sie behaupten sie wären alle Cascada fan und kennen nur dieses eine Lied rofl.

Vielleicht wissen ja manche von euch was ich meine?xD

Naja meine Ansichten mal beiseite lol

Das lange we ist jetzt vorbei und ich habe wieder viel Zeit (Bis freitag löl) um zu schreiben.

Ihr müsst wissen das ich selten am Wochenende Zeit zum schreiben habe.

Naja genug geplaudert-Los gehts!

Ginny wachte früh Morgens wieder auf.

Ihr war speiübel und so rannte sie erstmal aufs Klo um sich zu Übergeben.

Erstaunlicherweise ging es ihr dann wieder besser.

Sie rannte nochmal in den Schlafsaal um nach der kleinen Flasche zu sehen.

Sie hob sie auf und stellte sich ins Badezimmer,damit sie das Etikette besser lesen konnte.

"Fieber-Sinker.Nebeneffekte:  
Übelkeit,Kopfschmerzen,Furunkel

"Na was ein Glück"seufzte Ginny.

Sie blickte in den Spiegel um sich besser betrachten zu können.

Trotz der Übelkeit hatte der Trank seine ursprüngliche Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Sie nicht geträumt.

Ginny stand noch ein paar Minuten vorm Spiegel.

Heute würde der Trank fertig werden.Trotzdem wusste sie,das sie ihn nicht ewig nehmen konnte.

Vor den Problemen wegzurennen half nichts.

Das einzige was sie wusste war,dass es nicht Harry war,der sie in ihren Träumen heimsuchte.

Bei Hermine war sie sich allerdings nicht ganz so sicher.

"oh man" wisperte Ginny.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Egal-Sie musste sich fertig machen und würde sich dann was einfallen lassen.

Schnell wusch sie sich,zog sich eine enge Jeans und ein Weißes t-shirt mit "V"-Ausschnitt an.

Dann ging sie mit Luna in die große Halle.

Natürlich lief sie wieder demonstrativ an Harry vorbei.Dieser schien heute noch selbstgefälliger zu grinsen.

Sie setzten sich an die andere Seite des Tisches zu Ron.

"Morgen" grinste Ginny ihm entgegen.

"Morgen" lächelte er zurück.

Als sie zum Slytherin-tisch Blickte grinste ihr ebenfalls ein blonder Schopf entgegen.

Ginny wurde Rot,grinste aber verlegen zurück.

Plötzlich stand Draco auf und schlenderte zu ihr hinüber.

"Hallo" grinste er alle an.

Plötzlich wurde es totenstill in der Halle.

Ein Slytherin am Gryffndortisch?

Ginny war das mehr als peinlich und so zog sie den Sytherin zu sich auf die Bank.

Draco blickte ihr erst verwirrt entgegen,verstand jedoch ihre Reaktion.

"Ähm" murmelte Ron verlegen.

Mit Blaise hatte er so eine Art "Waffenstillstand" getroffen,aber galt das jetzt für ganz Slytherin?

Alle warteten nun gespannt darauf,wieso Draco oder auch Malfoy herrüber gekommen war.

"Tja also wisst ihr ,ich ähm..naja ich gebe eine kleine Party in den Weihnachtsferien.Ich wollte euch also einladen zu kommen.Ihr müsst natürlich nicht,aber wenn ihr kommt würde ich euch bitten,Potter und Granger zuhause zu lassen" grinste er ihnen jetzt breit entgegen.

Ginny verstand am Anfang nur Bahnhof,Ron war der Mund aufgefallen und Luna blickte jetzt schon verträumt in die Gegend.

"Klingt doch supi" sagte Luna dann anschließend.

Die ganzen Blicke der Gruppe waren nun auf Luna gerichtet.

"In den Ferien?Und Wo?" fagte Ron immernoch misstrauisch.

Draco grinste."Es wird die ganzen Ferien sein.Das heißt,ihr werdet bei mir solange wohnen.Übrigens sind die Eltern auch eingeladen,als kleines gutmachen wegen meinem Vater.Er war ja nicht immer gerade nett oder?" sagte er nun düster.

Ginny nickte und Ron schaute immernoch misstrauisch.

"Hör mal ihr werdet nicht die einzigen sein.Zum Beispiel kommen Dean und Seamus auch.Erni aus Hufflepuff ebenfalls.Sie haben schon zugesagt.Ich wusste nurnicht ob ihr kommen würdet,also habe ich erst jetzt gefragt." sagte Draco verlegen.

"Ron ich denke wir könnten Mum und Dad wenigstens Fragen ob wir hingehen könnten.Mehr als Nein sagen können sie nicht oder?" sagte Ginny voller vorfreude.

Ron nickte ergeben.

"Na gut wir werden sie fragen.Ich bin trotzdem noch nicht sicher,ob das so eine gute Idee ist"

"Hätte ich auch nicht erwartet Ron" sagte Draco grinsend.

Dann schnappte er sich den Teller von Ginny und schmierte sich ein Brötchen.

Diese fing an zu lachen.

"Und wovon soll ich jetzt essen?" lachte sie.

"Das weiß ich nicht,ich bin ein egoist" grinste er ihr entgegen.

Dann nahm er ein 2tes Brötchen und bestrich es mit Marmelade.

Dieses steckte er dann Ginny in den Mund.

"Siehste?Geht doch" lachte er.

Ginny biss fröhlich ins Brötchen und erwiederte nichts.

Draco fütterte sie das ganze Frühstück lang.

"Jetzt bin ich satt" sagte Ginny nach dem 3 Brötchen und rieb sich den Bauch.

"Würde mal gerne wissen wo du das alles hinsteckst" sagte Ron lachend.

Ginny wieder Glücklich zu sehen machte ihn auch irgendwie froh.

Sie war schon ziemlich fertig als die Sache mit Harry war.Und er war ihr auchnoch in den Rücken gefallen.

Ron schämte sich immernoch dafür.

"Besser essen können als auf einem Salatblatt rum zu kaufen so wie andere Mädchen" sagte Draco.

"Wie meinst du das?" wollte Ron wissen.

"Na,guck dir dochmal Pansy an.Sie isst jeden Morgen nur ein Salatblatt weil sie sich für ihr Gewicht schämt.Abends fällt sie dann immer über Süßigkeiten her und rennt dann sofort aufs Klo" sagte Draco.

"Aber sowas ist doch schrecklich" sagte Ginny.

"Wenn man sich das einmal angewöhnt hat,ist es schwer wieder damit aufzuhören" sagte Ron.

Weder Draco,Luna oder Ginny fragten,woher er das weiß.

Schweigend nahmen sie dann ihre Schultasche um sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht zu machen.

In der Eingangshalle trennten sich dann Luna und Ginny von Ron und Draco.

"Meinst du Blaise wird auch kommen?" sagte Luna.

"Wann?" fragte Ginny.

"Na am Weihnachtsball.ich hoffe er kommt" sagte Luna verträumt.

"Wie könnte er bei dir nicht kommen?"lachte Ginny und zog Luna mit sich zum Unterricht.


	12. Bitte was?

_**Na dann mal alles gute Bunnylein gg**_

Tja auf Wunsch von Bunnylein (Die heute geburtstag hat) habe ich mich extra nochmal schnell hingesetzt um das neue Chap zu schreiben gg.

_**Bitte was?**_

Kurz vor dem Mittagessen schrieb Ron seiner Mutter einen Brief.

Er wusste eigentlich nicht so recht,was er schreiben sollte.

Malfoy,Einladung und "nett" waren wörter,die er nie zuvor in verbindung zu Malfoy gebraucht hatte.

_Hey Mum,_

_Tja also Draco Malfoy hat dich und Dad und mich und Ginny eingeladen. (Bitte Fall jetzt nicht um)_

_Es ist ein Weihnachtsball und wird über die Ferien gehen.Dort könnten wir auch wohnen._

_Ich kanns dir auch nicht richtig erklären.Soweit ich weiß,sind Ginny und Draco freunde.(Setz dich wieder hin!)_

_Seitdem ist er auch relativ nett zu mir.Er ist allgemein sehr nett zu Gryffindors oder andere Häsuer._

_Muss wohl was damit zu tun haben,das sein Vater jetzt in Askaban sitzt._

_Naja jedenfalls sind wir und ein paar andere Schüler und ihre Eltern (ja,auch aus Gryffindor) eingeladen,die Ferien in seinem Anwesen zu verbringen._

_Also wollte ich fragen ob wir hingehen?(sag jetzt nicht sofort nein!)_

_Könnt ihr euch ja mal überlegen._

_Schöne grüße auch von Ginny_

_Tschüss,euer Ron_

_PS:Bitte keinen heuler zurück schicken!_

Ron betrachtete nochmal seinen Brief.

Er war eigentlich recht gut geworden.

Schnell lief er hoch in die Eulerei.

"Pig?" fragte er ins nichts herrein.

Eine kleine Eule kam von ganz oben herab gesaust und schwirrte wie verrückt um Rons Kopf rum.

"Ist ja gut" lachte Ron.

"So Pig,bring den Brief zu Mum und Dad.Komm dann mit einer Antwort wieder zurück,okey?"

Als Antwort schwirrte Pig nocheinmal wie wild um seinen Kopf herrum und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Ron stieg wieder aus dem Turm und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf halbem Weg wurde er jedoch von jemanden eingeholt,der ihn grob am Arm packte.

Ron Wirbelte herrum.

"DU"zischte er gefährlich.

"Stell dir vor Weasley" gab Harry drohend zurück.

"Was willst du noch?" schrie Ron Harry an.

"Ich will das du Ginny von Malfoy wegholst" sagte Harry.

Es war keine Bitte,es war ein Befehl.

"Bitte was?" fragte Ron.

Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Bist du Taub oder einfach nur dumm Weasley?Hol Ginny von Malfoy weg." sagte Harry langsam,damit Ron es auch ja nicht wieder verstehen könnte.

"Ich weiß was du gesagt hast Potter!Ich will wissen was du damit meinst!"sagte Ron verärgert.

Harrys Augen blitzten Rot auf und Ron trat einen schritt zurück.

"Was war das" sagte Ron geschockt.

"Was war was?" sagte Harry gespielt gelangweilt.

"Du bist nicht Harry" sagte Ron verängstigt und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein diabolisches grinsen.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

"Du wirst dafür sorgen das Ginny und Malfoy sich nicht mehr treffen" schrie er noch über seine Schulter hinweg.

Ron stand noch 2 Minuten da,bis er plötzlich wie vom Blitz getroffen los rannte und Draco suchte.

Er wusste nicht,wieso gerade er.

Es war einfach ein gefühl,dass Draco sich nicht über ihn lustig machen würde.Draco wusste soviel über die dunkle Seite,vielleicht konnte er ihm weiterhelfen.

Er rannte in die große Halle,da das Mittagessen kurz bevor stand.

Er schlitterte um die letzte Ecke und sah Draco bereits am Slytherintisch sitzen.

Er nahm noch einmal anlauf und blieb keuchend vor Draco stehen.

"Du...Ich..Wir müssen...Reden" sagte er ausser Atem.

Draco zog seine Augenbraun hoch,erhob sich aber und folgte Ron aus der großen Halle.

"Was gibts?" fragte Draco.Er war schon neugierig wieso Ron ausgerechnet IHN sprechen wollte.

"Harry" schrie Ron verzweifelt.

"Ähm..denkst du wirklich das ich der richtige bin um mit dir über Potter zu reden?" sagte Draco belustigt.

"Nein,nein pass auf! Es ist nicht "Harry" ! Ich habe ihn gerade getroffen und er wollte,das ich Ginny von dir Fern halte.." Ron erzählte Draco,was gerade passiert war.

"Du meinst...?" fragte Draco geschockt.

Ron nickte.

Draco wurde blass.Konnte das möglich sein? War Harry tatsächlich...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews ;P

Muahahah ich weiß ich bin fies lol

PS:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir.


	13. Was jetzt?

_**Muahahaha ;P**_

_**Ich werde natürlich noch nicht sofort verraten,was jetzt genau mit Harry los ist.**_

_**Wie ich schon im letzten Kapitel gesagt habe,lobt den Tag nicht vor dem Abend +gg+**_

_**Das ist jetzt noch das Chap fürs we,ich schreibe dann am Sonntag wieder.**_

_**Was jetzt?**_

Draco war geschockt...

Wenn es stimmte was Ron sagte...

Er wollte sich das garnicht ausmalen!

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Wurde er erneut gezwungen ein Leben zu leben,das er nie wollte?

"Wir müssen herrausfinden,ob es wahr ist" sagte Draco verzweifelt zu Ron.

"Wir sollten mit Prof. Dumbledore reden! Dem ist doch bestimmt auch schon aufgefallen,das was mit Harry nicht stimmt." schlussfolgerte Ron.

Draco nickte."Geh du zu Dumbledore.Ich werde ein paar Leute einweihen.Es ist besser wenn wir nicht alleine sind,falls Dumbledore ..Nun ja" sagte Draco.

Ron nickte ebenfalls und so begaben sie sich wieder in die große Halle.

Draco begab sich sofort zum Slyherintisch und setzte sich neben Blaise.

"Wir müssen gleich reden"sagte er leise,sodass niemand es mitbekommen könnte ausser Blaise.

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch,nickte aber.

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Mittagessen.

Draco ließ dabei seinen Blick durch die große Halle schweifen.

Ginny saß mit ihrem Bruder und Luna zusammen am Ende des Tisches,währenddessen Potter und Granger in der Mitte saßen,umgeben von heuchlern und schleimern.

Kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor...

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten zog Draco Blaise mit sich auf die Ländereien.

Sie ließen sich am See nieder und Draco erzählte Blaise von seinen und Rons befürchtungen.

"Du meinst also..." sagte Blaise mit großen Augen.

Draco nickte.

"Nein" hauchte Blaise.

"Ich wünschte es wäre anders" sagte Draco gequält.

"Aber wieso solltest du Ginny nicht mehr sehn?"fragte Blaise.

"Genau da liegt der Punkt.Ich habe keine Ahnung was das soll.Ich kann mir nur vorstellen,dass _Er_ irgendwas mit ihr vorhat!"sagte Draco verärgert.

"Meinst du,er ist deswegen noch hier?" fragte Blaise besorgt.

Draco blickte ihn fragend an.

Irgendwas musste Ginny an sich haben.Irgendetwas hat _ihn _an sie gebunden.

Aber was hielt _ihn _an ihr?

"Dass selbe was dich an sie bindet" hörte er eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

Draco seufzte laut auf.

"Ich weiß es nicht Blaise.Ich habe keine Ahnung,wieso er noch hier ist.Ich dachte,damals wäre alles vorbei gewesen.Konnt ja keiner Ahnen,das sowas passieren würde,oder?" sagte Draco eher zu sich als zu Blaise.

"Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte dieser.

"Ich werde erstmal alle einweihn,dennen ich trauen kann.Oder denke das ich ihnen trauen kann.Ron wird zu Dumbledore gehen.Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun" sagte er langsam.

Blaise nickte zustimmend.(alle nicken se heute xD)

Sie verbrachten noch den Rest des Mittags am See,jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron setzte sich sofort neben Ginny.Er konnte kaum was Essen,denn er hatte Wahnsinnige Angst um seine Schwester.

Was wollte _Er_ von ihr?Wieso war er hier?Wieso war er überhaupt noch da?

"Ginny wir müssen gleich dringend reden" sagte Ron niedergeschlagen.

"Och nö,sag nicht,Mum und Dad haben abgesagt" sagte Ginny traurig.

Ron war den ersten moment total verwirrt.Abgesagt?Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.

"Nein,nein..Sie haben noch nicht zurück geschrieben.Ich weiß nicht was mit der Party ist.Es geht hier um viel mehr,als nur eine Party" sagte Ron bedrückt.

Ginny war verwirrt.Was wollte er denn?

"Wenn es so wichtig ist,lass uns gehen.Ich habe schon fertig gegessen und du siehst aus,als bekommst du eh keinen Bissen herrunter" sagte sie neugierig.

So verließen sie die große Halle und gingen den ruhigen Gang der verlassenen Korridore entlang.

"Was ist so wichtig" fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

"Es geht um Harry" sagte Ron.

Ginny blieb schlagartig stehen._Harry._Alleine bei dem Namen zuckte sie schon zusammen.

"Was ist so wichtig das wir über ihn reden müssen" sagte sie eine spur kälter als sie wollte.

Ron erzählte Ginny von der begegnung mit Harry und seiner und Dracos vermutung.

Als er geendet hatte war Ginny merkwürdig blass,fast wie eine Leiche.

"Ginny..Ist..Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte Ron voller Sorge.

Ginny antwortete nicht.Sie konnte nicht mehr antworten.

Das würde alles erklären,wieso Harry aufeinmal so verändert war,wieso er sie belästigte,ihr Angst machte und sie in ihrem Träumen besuchte.

Die Welle der Wahrheit schien sie zu ertränken und sie bekam keine Luft mehr.

Eiskalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinunter.Es war alles zuviel für sie.

"Ginny du musst Atmen" schrie es in ihrem Kopf.

Sie konnte es nicht,sie konnte nicht Atmen.Ihre Lungen waren voll vom Wasser,ihre Gedanken wurden weggeschwämt.

Sie viel und konnte es nicht aufhalten.Dunkelheit umschloss sie,ihr wurde schlecht.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny wachte im Krankenflügel wieder auf.

Sie blinzelte ein paar mal gegen das helle Licht.

Sie erkannte nur schemenhaft gestalten.

Als ihre sicht wieder klarer wurde,sah sie Ron,Luna,Draco und Blaise besorgt auf sie hinunter sehend an ihrem Bett stehen.

"Sie wacht auf" sagte Blaise.

"Gut erkannt" knurrte Draco.

Die ganze Sache war einfach zuviel für ihn.

Als Ron auf ihn zugerannt kam und erzählte was passiert sei,rannte er sofort in den Krankenflügel.

Seid geschlagenen 3 Stunden standen sie schon hier an ihrem Bett und warteten darauf,das sie aufwachen würde.

"Was ist los" sagte Ginny nun brüchig.

"Du bist umgefallen" sagte Luna leise.

"Oh" hauchte Ginny leise.

"So leute,ich werde jetzt zu Prof.Dumbledore gehen.Das ist doch kein normal Zustand mehr.Möchte wer mitkommen?" fragte Ron in die Runde.

Blaise erhob sich.

"Wenn er keinem Gryffindor glaubt,glaubt er vielleicht einem Slytherin" sagte Blaise.

"Oder einer Ravenclaw" sagte Luna und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ihr kommt hier klar?"fragte Ron Draco und Ginny.

Beide nickten.

Damit verschwanden die 3 und ließen Ginny und Draco alleine zurück.

"Wie spät ist es?" wollte Ginny wissen.

"Gleich halb 9.Ich werde jetzt gleich auch gehen,wenn du nichts dagegen hast" sagte Draco leise.

Er wollte aufstehen,doch Ginny war schneller und sie packte ihn panisch an der Hand.

Ihre Augen waren angsterfüllt und weiteten sich,als stände sie dem Tod bevor.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und schweißperlen kullerten ihre Stirn hinunter.

"Bitte geh nicht" flehte sie ihn an.

Draco war mehr als entsetzt.Was war hier los?

Er ließ sich wieder sinken und nahm Ginny in den Arm.

Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rück.

"Ginny was ist hier los?Wovor hast du angst?" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Er hätte sich danach selbst Ohrfeigen können.

Ginny brach in seinen Armen zusammen und begann unkontrollierbar zu weinen und zu schluchzen.

Er hatte noch nie jemanden so dermaßen weinen gesehn.

"Er...er ..ist in meinen Träumen...Er-Ich will nicht..Es soll aufhören..ich habe so eine angst vor ihm..Bitte Draco..Bitte hilf mir! Mach das es aufhört..Lass mich nicht alleine" flehte und weinte Ginny.

Die Worte brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis ein wie keine anderen._Lass mich nicht alleine _hallte es immer wieder in ihm.

Er drückte sie so nah an sich wie er konnte und streichte ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

"Ich lass dich nicht alleine.Nie.Hörst du?Du wirst nie alleine sein" flüsterte er.

Ginny beruhigte sich etwas.Doch Draco wartete noch eine Zeit,bevor er sie weiter befragen konnte.

"Was sind das für Träume Ginny?Was will er?Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?Tut er dir weh?"wollte Draco nun wissen.

Ginny verstummte zunächst.Sie schien sich die Worte zurecht legen zu wollen.Doch dann platzte alles aus ihr herraus.Von der Angst vor Harry,dem Zaubertrank den sie jeden Abend nahm,das sie nichts sagen wollte weil sie sich schämte...

Draco hörte gebannt zu,doch als er erfuhr,welche Träume Potter ihr zu schicken schien,wurde er wütend.

Was nahm er sich für ein Recht Ginny anzufassen?Und sei es nur in ihren Träumen! Er hatte verdammt nochmal seine Finger bei sich zu halten.

"Ist da jemand eifersüchtig?" piepste es in seinem Kopf.

"NEIN" schrie er sich fast selbst an.

Als Ginny geendet hatte wurde es erst still.

"Ich habe angst,dass er heute wieder kommt" sagte Ginny verzweifelt.

"Der Mistkerl wird heute nicht kommen" sagte Draco selbstsicher.

"Woher weißt du das?" sagte Ginny und bekam große Augen.

"Weil ich heute Nacht hier bleibe und auf dich aufpasse" sagte Draco bestimmend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soooooooooo reviews,reviews,reviews gg

Ps:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	14. Schlaflose Nacht

_**Will natürlich nicht,dass du nen Kollas kriegst lovely-sweetheart +gg+**_

_**Hatte aber gestern keine Zeit,sry**_

_**Dachte wäre früher zuhause,weil mein Cousin gestern Konfirmation hatte..**_

_**Verwandtschaft ... Naja-bin leider heute auch etwas unkreativ.Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir.Ich denke mal das Chap wird nicht alzu lang-Nu gehts weiter lol**_

_**Schlaflose Nacht**_

Es waren schon Stunden vergangen,doch Ginny konnte einfach nicht schlafen.

Die Anwesenheit von Draco machte sie total nervös.

Desto mehr sie ihre Augen zudrückte,desto schwerer fiel es ihr zu schlafen,da immer wieder Bilder von Draco und ihr durch den Kopf schossen.

Aber das würde sie natürlich nie zugeben.

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite um zu sehen,was Draco gerade machte.

Als sie sich umdrehte Blickte sie direkt in das schlafende Gesicht von Draco.

Dieser hatte seine Arme auf ihrem Bett abgestützt und den Kopf darin gebettet.

Ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm ins Mond beschienene Gesicht,was Ginny insgeheim unheimlich süß fand.

Ginny konnte ihn eine ewigkeit einfach nur beobachten.Er sah so unglaublich unschuldig aus wenn er schlief.

Auch Ginny musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein.Diesemal träumte sie nicht von Harry.

Vielleicht hatte er angst,direkt unter den Augen von Madame Pomfrey soetwas gewagtes zu Unternehmen.

Trotzdem war sie am nächsten Morgen unheimlich müde.

Sie beratschlagte sich in der Mittagspause mit Ron,was sie nun gegen Harry unternehmen konnten,aber niemand kam der entscheidene Einfall.

So zogen sich die Wochen dahin.Der einzige freudige augenblick war,als Mrs.Weasley ihnen schrieb.

_Lieber Ron,Liebe Ginny_

_Ich denke ihr könnt euch vorstellen,das wir der ganzen Sache mit misstrauen entgegen Blicken._

_Trotzdem kann ich Draco nicht dafür beschuldigen,was sein Vater getan hat.(So sehr ich das will!)_

_Ich denke es geht in Ordnung,das wir ihm eine Chance geben._

_Allerdings sollte dir bewusst sein,das wir uns eigentlich etwas besseres Vorstellen können als dorthin zu fahren.Nunja-Was man nicht alles für seine Kinder tut._

_Sind Harry und Hermine auch eingeladen?_

_Achja,es gibt neuigkeiten!_

_Wir werden zuwachs bekommen!-Fleur ist nämlich Schwanger!_

_Du kannst dir ja vorstellen,was hier los ist._

_Wir holen euch dann am 20.Dezember vom Kings Cross ab._

_Danach werden wir zu den Malfoy per Flohpulver reisen._

_Habt noch schöne Tage,_

_Mum und Dad._

"Schleim ist Schwanger?" sagte Ginny fassungslos.

"Jepp" sagte Ron.  
"Naja,wenigstens Bill kann sich darüber freuen"

"Aber wir dürfen zum Ball!" sagte Ginny glücklich.

"Jaah" sagte Ron gedeht,bis sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzog.

Ginny lächelte und blickte rüber zum Slytherintisch.

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig,als sie Parkinson so nah bei Draco sah.

Sie saß direkt neben ihm und beugte sich im Moment über den Tisch,wobei er einen guten Ausblick auf ihren Ausschnitt hatte.

Ginny verkrampfte sich automatisch.

"Ahh diese.." hörte sie es in ihrem Inneren Knurren.

Wütend erhob sie sich.

"Ich geh noch etwas raus.Heute liegt so viel schöner Schnee" log sie das blaue vom Himmel herunter und verabschiedete sich von Ron.

"Warte Ginny,ich komme mit" rief ihr Luna hinterher.

Eigentlich wollte Ginny ja jetzt alleine sein,aber es war schon so lange her,dass sie was mit Luna alleine gemacht hatte.

Also liefen die beiden nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zogen ihre dicksten Wintermäntel an.

"Brr..Trotzdem noch kalt,oder?" fragte Ginny zitternd.

"Ja" bibberte Luna.

Sie liefen eine weile umher und redet über Gott und die Welt.

Das ganze endete dann in einer wilden Schneeballschlacht,die unentschieden ausging.

" Komm wir gehen wieder rein" keuchte Ginny erhitzt von der Schlacht.

"Alles klar" lachte Luna und so gingen sie gemeinsam ins Schloss.

"Hey Luna" schrie jemand von hinten.

Luna wirbelte herum,genauso wie Ginny.

"Hey auch Ginny!" grinste er sie verlegen an.Ginny grinste zurück.Sie hoffte so sehr darauf,das Blaise und Luna endlich zusammen finden würden.

"Ähm ich geh dann mal" sagte Ginny.Die zwei wollten bestimmt alleine sein.

"Wir sehen uns oben Luna" rief sie noch über ihre Schulter hinweg.Luna nickte.

Schweigend machte Ginny sich auf den Weg in den Turm.Als sie jedoch kurz davor war,Pansy zu begegnen,verschwand sie schleunigst hinter einem Wandvorhang.

"Na super,jetzt muss ich wegen der auch noch einen Umweg nehmen"grummelte sie.

Es war Stockfinster in dem Gang und Ginny bedauerte es zutiefst,ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen zu haben.

Sie konnte noch nichtmal das Ende des Ganges sehen,als sie mit jemandem zusammen prallte.

Ginny konnte nicht sehen,wer es war,bis sie jemand grob an die Seite drängte und sie fest hielt.

"So du kleine Schlange"zischte Harry.

"Du glaubst wohl,du kannst mir entkommen!Aber da hast du dich geirrt!Ich kriege _Immer_ was ich will,da bist du keine Aufgabe"

Auch wenn es Stockdunkel war,konnte Ginny unverkennbar das rote Glimmen in seinen Augen sehen.

Ginny hatte angst,jedoch wollte sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

"Was willst du?Wieso bist du noch hier?Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?" sagte Ginny und wunderte sich selbst,wie kalt ihre Stimme klingen konnte.

"Du bist der Grund" hörte sie ihn sagen.

"Du,du alleine!Harry macht mich Wahnsinnig mit dir!Natürlich liebt er dich schon lange nicht mehr,aber er kann mir nichts vormachen.Ich weiß,wie sehr er noch an dir hängt! Ich kann keine dämlichen Gefühle in diesem Körper gebrauchen."zischte er mich an.

"Und wieso bist du noch hier?" spie sie ihm entgegen.

"Ich war nie ganz Weg,Ginny.Ich bin der hass der Menschen,ich bin das böse.Das böse braucht einen Körper.Dieser hier ist nicht der beste,da Harry sich wehrt.Jedoch kann ich sein Leben übernehmen.Ich werde zwar nie wieder an die Macht kommen,dafür mache ich mir ein schönes Leben.Wie sozial von mir,oder?" sagte er höhnisch und lachte.

Ginny lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

"Also Ginny,du kannst jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben und mich machen lassen,oder ich muss dich zu deinem Glück zwingen" sagte er jetzt Eiskalt.

Ginny spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Bluse und keuchte auf.

"Fass mich nicht an" knurrte sie gefährlich.

Es war Zeit,sich zu wehren.

"Du kannst mir nicht entkommen,Ginny.Früher oder später krieg ich dich" sagte er belustigt und drängte sie weiter an die Wand.

Ginny keuchte auf,als er sie grob packte und seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Stumme tränen rannen Ginny das Gesicht runter.Sie versuchte sich zu wehren und biss ihm mit aller Kraft auf die Lippe.Sie spürte das Warme Blut auf ihrer Zunge.

"Das wirst du bereuen" zischte er und riss ihr die Bluse auf.Ginny versuchte zu schreien,trat und Schlug um sich.Harry gab ihr eine ziemlich heftige Ohrfeige,wodurch ihre Lippe aufriss und das Blut nur so an die Wände spritzte.

"Bist du jetzt endlich ruhig,ja?" sagte er gefährlich leise.

Er drängte sie wieder an die Wand und begann,ihren Hals zu küssen und glitt dann weiter runter zu ihrem Busen.

Ginny weinte und ihr blick klärte sich erst,als sie einen kleinen Lichtstrahl kein 3 Meter von ihr entdeckte.

Es musste der Ausgang sein!

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry,der jedoch nichts bemerkt hatte.Als er gerade an ihrem Bauchnabel war,schubste sie ihn so kräftig wie es geht gegen die Wand und rannte los.

Sie gelang in den Korridor und blieb schlitternd stehen.Sie drehte sich um und sah,dass Harry verschwunden war.Danach sakte sie auf dem Boden zusammen und fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich.

Sie weinte immernoch Stumm.Zusammen gerollt wie möglich saß sie auf dem Boden und begrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

"Ginny"hörte sie jemanden fassungslos flüstern.

Es waren Luna und Blaise.

"Oh mein Gott" flüsterte sie und beugte sich zu Ginny herrunter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews gg

Wisst ihr jetzt,wer Harry ist?

Der erste der es weiß,wird das nächste Chap gewidmet gg

Ps:alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	15. I need a kiss

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gg

Ja also ich finds super,dass bei diesem chap ein paar Leute mehr reviews geschrieben haben ;P

Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut.

Vielleicht sollte ich immer ein paar Tage warten bis ich weiter schriebe?(laut überleg)

Aber jetzt gehts au weiter hehe

_**I need a kiss**_

Ginny saß schluchzend im Raum der Wünsche.Luna hatte ihr eine Decke um den Körper gewickelt und eben eine heiße Schokolade herbei gezaubert.

"Danke Luna" wisperte Ginny.

Blaise hatte sie und Luna sofort in den Raum der Wünsche geschickt und ging nun Ron und Draco suchen.

"Ihr rührt euch nicht vom Fleck!Ihr seid dort sicher!"hatte er sie noch ausdrücklich gewarnt.

Eine beißende Stille breitete sich über die Freundinnen.

Ginny brachte kein Wort raus und Luna wollte sie auch nicht drängen.

Sie hatte einen riesen schrecken bekommen,als sie Ginny so vorgefunden hatte und machte sich nun riesige vorwürfe.

Sie hatte Ginny nicht alleine weg gehen lassen sollen.Sie hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen! Was wäre geworden,wenn Blaise und sie nicht zufällig die abkürzung durch diesen Gang gefunden hätten?

Luna seufzte schwer,während dessen nahm Ginny den letzten schluck aus der Tasse.

Mit einem lauten knall wurde die Tür aufgeschleudert.

Blaise,Draco und Ron kamen herein gestürmt und rannten sofort auf Ginny zu.

Diese konnte nur Wortfetzen verstehen,von dennen "Arschloch" und "Bastard" noch die nettesten Ausdrücke für Harry waren.

"Jungs,regt euch erstmal ab und lasst Ginny zu wort kommen" beschwerte sich Luna.

Das Stimmengewirr verstummte sofort und alle blicke galten Ginny.

Diese fing plötzlich an zu zittern und ungewollt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie konnte ihnen doch schlecht sagen,was Harry gemacht hatte?Sie schämte sich doch so dafür.

Als erzählte sie ihnen erstmal von Harrys geständnis.

"Harry ist also wirklich Voldemort?"wisperte Luna leise.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein,aber Voldemort scheint nun ein Teil von ihm zu sein.Ich denke nicht,dass es jemals so schlimm wird,wie damals.Trotzdem.."Ginny brach ab.

"Aber wie kann das sein?Wir dachten damals alle,Voldemort wurde besiegt! Wer war nochmal bei dem Kampf dabei?" fragte Draco.

"Ich wollte mit,aber kurz davor hat mir jemand einen schlag auf den Kopf versetzt.Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern" sagte Ron.

"Aber wer war noch dabei gewesen?"fragte Draco nervös.

Ginny schlug die Wahrheit mit einer solchen Wucht ins Gesicht,dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelte.

"Hermine" hauchte Ginny.

"Ginny,Hermine ist zwar nicht mehr die alte,aber sie würde doch nie-" fing Ron an,doch Ginny schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Doch Ron.Es war Hermine.Sie-Sie hat uns verraten! Sie musste uns damals schon verraten haben! Sie nennt Harry sogar _Meister_"sagte Ginny angewiedert.

Es wurde totenstill im Raum.

"Woher weißt du das Ginny?" fragte Luna besorgt.

"Ich-uhm.." begann Ginny.

Sie schämte sich immernoch für ihre Träume,aber hier zählte alleine die Wahrheit.

"Harry hat mich in meinen Träumen aufgesucht.Er hat mir immer wieder gedroht..Ich habe ihn und Hermine gesehen,wie sie ihn Meister nannte.Ich weiß das es nicht einfach nur Träume waren" schluchzte Ginny und Luna nahm sie in den Arm.

"Womit hat er dir gedroht,Ginny?" fragte Draco leise und gefährlich.

Ginny sah ihm in die Augen.

Sie erkannte große Sorge und vielleicht auch etwas eifersucht?

Ginny sah schnell wieder weg.Sie schämte sich für das,was sie jetzt sagen musste.

"Er sagte,ich würde ihm gehören..und..ich-ich hätte ihm schon immer gehört" sagte sie beschämt und richtete den Blick auf den Boden.

"Was bedeutet das-Du hast ihm schon immer gehört?" fragte Blaise verdutzt.

"Ich weiß zuviel über ihn..Ich-Ich denke...Das ich der einziege Mensch bin,der überhaupt was von ihm weiß.Als ich das tagebuch hatte,hat er mir von seinen ängsten erzählt...Er hat mir gesagt,er hätte noch nie eine solche Person wie mich getroffen" wisperte Ginny.

"Lord Voldemort war in dich verknallt?"fragte Draco geschockt.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eher Tom Riddle,aber auch,wenn Voldemort es verdrängen will,Tom wird immer ein Teil von ihm sein" sagte Ginny mit tränen erstickter Stimme und begann wieder zu weinen.

Draco kam herrüber und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Schhht,keine Sorge.Wir sind ja hier" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Die anderen drehten schleunigst den Kopf weg.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Draco in die Runde,ließ Ginny allerdings nicht los.

"Ich denke wir sollten auf sie aufpassen" sagte Blaise nach kurzem überlegen.

"Wir lassen sie eben nicht mehr alleine rumlaufen.Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien sind es ja eh nur 2 Wochen.Ich nehme an,du hast einen trank gegen traumloses schlafen?"fragte Blaise Ginny.

Diese nickte.

"Dann wäre das ja geregelt.Ich geh und hole unsere Stundenpläne.Ron,Luna?Am besten holt ihr eure auch gleich" sagte Blaise und zwinkerte Draco zu,sodass nur er es sehen konnte.

Die 3 erhoben sich und ließen Ginny und Draco alleine zurück.

Ginny lag immernoch in Dracos Armen und ein leichter Rotstich schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Draco schien dies zu bemerken und ließ sie schnell los.

"Ähm" begann er,doch er brachte nichts weiter herraus.

Was war denn los mit ihm?

"Was ist eigentlich genau passiert,zwische dir und ..Potter" versuchte Draco ein Gespräch.

"Was genau meinst du?" fragte Ginny.

"Als schluss war" sagte Draco.Das interessierte ihn seid langem.

"Harry hat mich betrogen" sagte Ginny."Er hatte gerade was mit Pansy als ich ihn erwischt habe" stammelte sie weiter.

"Mit Pansy" sagte Draco voller ekel.

Ginny nickte und brachte ein lächeln hervor.

"Du solltest öfters lächeln,steht dir gut" sagte Draco unbewusst und hätte sich gleich darauf Ohrfeigen können.Was war los?

"Ich,ähm.. danke?" stotterte Ginny und ihre Wangen glühten.

Draco sah ihr in die Augen.

_Sie ist so süß,_dachte er sich.

Ginny spürte den Blick von Draco und drehte sich ebenfalls in seine Richtung.

stählerndes Grau traf auf Grün.

Beide waren so fasziniert von den Augen des anderen,das sie nicht merken,wie sie unbewusst etwas näher zusammen rückten.

Ihr Gesicht war nurnoch wenige Centimeter voneinander entfernt.

Ginny spürte Dracos leisen atem in ihrem Gesicht und ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

Sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine Lippen leicht über ihre Streichen.

Doch bevor es zu einem Kuss kommen konnte,hörten sie schritte.

Wie von der tarantel gestochen sprangen sie auseinander und rutschten mit hochroten Kopf an das Ende ihres Stuhls.

"So,ich hab die Pläne" grinste Blaise und wirbelte mit 2 Pergament blättern zu ihnen hinüber.

Ginny und Draco nickten nur Stumm.Ihre Herzen rasten immernoch und sie waren einfach nur unfähig,irgendwas zu sagen.


	16. Malfoy Manor

Alsoooooo,ich würde mich wie immer über reviews sehr freuen gg

Da ich mal wieder das we nicht geschrieben habe,wird dieses Chap länger.

Hoffe euch gefällts

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Die ganzen 2 Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien wurde Ginny bewacht.

Ob es nur der Weg zum Klo war,beim essen,auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek...

Luna passte auch immer auf,dass Ginny den Traumlosen trank jeden abend nahm,währendessen Draco immer für nachschub sorgte.

Die 2 Wochen verliefen also harmlos und ehe sie sich versahen wurde auch schon am nächsten Morgen abschied genommen.

Das Frühstück verlief etwas angespannter als sonst.

Ginny war total nervös und angespannt,denn heute würden sie zu den Malfoys reisen.

Sie stocherte geistesabwesend in ihren Corneflakes rum und brachte kaum einen bissen runter.

Als sie rüber zum Slytherintisch sah,sank ihre Stimmung total in den Keller.

Parkinson hatte sich auf Draco gestürzt,ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und ihm ihr Päkchen entgegen gehalten.

Dieser hatte nur verwundert geguckt und dann das Päkchen geöffnet.

Wieso hatte er diesen schleimigen Batzen nicht die Hölle heiß gemacht?

Damals hätte er sie fast geküsst und heute ließ er sich von Parkinson abknutschen?

Ginny schnaufte wütend.

Sie wusste einfach nicht,worran sie bei ihm war.

Einmal fühlte sie sich,als wollte er mehr von ihr und im nächsten moment fühlte sie sich wie weggeschmissen.

Andererseits..Eigentlich war doch Parkinson schuld,oder?

Jedesmal tauchte dieses Mädchen auf und machte alles kaputt!

Es war ja nicht Draco gewesen,der Parkinson auf die Wange geküsst hatte,sondern umgekehrt.

Ginny seuzte leise.

"Alles oke?" sagte Luna.

"hmmh" antwortete Ginny.

Es war einfach alles zum verzweifeln.

Gestern Nacht hatte sie sich mal wieder den Kopf über Draco zerbrochen.

Jetzt ist sie 2 Wochen mit Draco zusammen in seinem Haus.

Was würde das bedeuten?Empfand sie überhaupt was für Draco?

War er in letzter Zeit nicht einfach nur ein guter Freund geworden?

"Belüg dich ruhig selbst,kleines"hörte sie die kleine Stimme aus ihrem inneren wieder sagen.

Ginny stach wütend mit dem Löffel auf ihre Corneflakes ein.

Wieso musste diese blöde,kleine Stimme immer recht haben?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Die scharlachrote,dampfende Lock stand direkt am Bahnhof.So prachtvoll wie immer.

Ginny schleppte schon seid ganzen 10 Minuten ihren Koffer den Pfad entlang.

Sie keuchte schwer und ihre Hände waren total verschwitzt.

Sie sah schon den schweren Dampf aus der Lock aufsteigen.

Schnell beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte.

Wieso hatte sie auch soviel mitnehmen müssen?

Sie rannte nun und zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her.

An der Lock angekommen,versuchte sie ihren Koffer in den Zug zu hieven.

Es gelang ihr nicht.Sie versuchte es immer und immer wieder,bis sich zwei starke arme um sie schlossen und ihr den Koffer federleicht aus der Hand zogen.

"Ich mach das schon"hauchte jemand.

Ginny drehte sich um.Ihr Herz schien auszusetzten.Es pochte wahrscheinlich im Stundentackt,doch so laut das sie angst haben müsste,Draco würde es hören.

Er hielt sie immernoch in seinen Armen und blickte sie fragend an.

Ginnys knie schienen weich zu werden.Sie musste sich an ihm festhalten,um nicht das gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Sie blickte ihm selbstbewusst in die Augen,weitete jedoch sofort überrascht ihre Augen,als er sich vorbeugte und sie küsste.

Seine Lippen legten sich weich auf ihre und Ginny schloss die Augen.Sie küsste erst zögernd zurück,ließ sich jedoch kurz darauf einfach fallen.

Er war so unglaublich zärtlich.

Leicht streifte er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen und bat um einlass.Als sie gerade ihren Mund einen spalt öffnen wollte,zog er sich zurück.

"Ihn würdest du küssen,was?" zischte es ihr entgegen.

Erschrocken riss Ginny die Augen auf und Blickte in smaragdgrüne Augen-Harrys Augen.

"Was zum..?"flüsterte Ginny erschrocken.

"Was willst du mit ihm?Du könntest mich haben!"schrie er nun und man konnte wieder das rote glimmen in seinen Augen sehen.

"Wen von euch beiden könnte ich haben?" schrie Ginny zurück und schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund.Sie sprach mutiger,als sie sich fühlte.

Harry drehte sich um und knallte sie mit voller Wucht gegen den Zug.

Ginny zog scharf die Luft ein und keuchte vor schmerz leise auf.

"Du gehörst mir Ginny.Ich kann leider nicht verleugnen,dass du mir nicht ganz unwichtig bist.Das dunkle hatte schon immer einen hang zum verbotenen" grinste er ihr eiskalt entgegen.

"Das dunkle,ja?Was bist du jetzt genau?Voldemort?Tom?Harry?Vielleicht alle 3?"fragte Ginny sauer.Sie wollte endlich gewissheit haben.

"Du bist schlau,kleine Weasley.Bevor mich Harry umbringen konnte,trennte ich meine Seele ein letztes mal.Voldemort wurde besiegt,aber Tom blieb am leben.So schwach und kraftlos.

Durch Granger konnte ich Harry übernehmen.Sie hatte schon immer einen hang zur dunklen Seite,aber ihr habt das all die Jahre nicht gemerkt.Sie führte den schwierigen Zauber aus und versetzte mich in Harrys Körper.Ich bin zu schwach um ihn ganz übernehmen zu können.Ich werde ihn wohl auch nie vollkommen übernehmen können.Aber ich kann immernoch _Leben_.Leider muss ich auch Harrys gefühle und bedürfnisse teilen.Aber nicht alle missfallen mir" sagte er gefährlich leise und grinste sie dreckig an.

"Such dir jemand anderen zum Spielen" schrie Ginny verärgert.

Harry trat einen schritt zurück.

"Zu spät kleine Weasley.Die spiele haben schon begonnen"

Der Bahnhof verlor sich plötzlich in dicken Rauchwolken und Ginny sah nurnoch Nebel.

"Ginny?Ginny!Wach endlich auf! Wir sind gleich da!"hörte sie eine dumpfe Stimme aus dem Nebel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"Huh?"nuschelte Ginny verwirrt und öffnete die Augen.

"Es war nur ein Traum"dachte sich Ginny.Sie saßen doch schon im Zug.Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein...

"Wir sind gleich da" schrie Luna aufgebracht und hüpfte durchs abteil.

Ginny sah ihr dabei zu und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite,wobei sie bemerkte,das sie auf etwas weichem lag.Sie schnellte hoch und sah in zwei graue Augen.

"Gut geschlafen?"grinste er ihr verlegen entgegen.

"Ging so" nuschelte Ginny nervös und wurde rot.Schnell sah sie in die nächt beste Ecke des Raumes.

Nach ein paar minuten zogen sie sich schnell ihre Mäntel aus und hievten ihre Koffer schonmal runter.

Der Zug quietschte laut und die Gänge füllten sich.

"Nun,wir sehen uns dann bei mir?" sagte Draco beiläufig.

"Jop,bis gleich" sagte Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Ginny nahm ebenfalls ihren Koffer.

"Wir sehen uns ja dann nachher" sagte sie leicht grinsend und wurde plötzlich rot.

Ausser ihr und Draco war niemand mehr im Abteil.

Draco schnellte nach vorne und drückte sie plötzlich an sich.

"Pass auf dich auf" flüsterte er ihr in die Haare.

Ginny lachte kurz auf.

"Draco ich bin doch nur 2 Stunden weg und dann auch noch mit meinen Eltern zusammen"lachte sie.

Draco beugte sich zurück und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Ich will trotzdem das du aufpasst.Du-Es ist mir wichtig" sagte er verlegen.

Plötzlich beugte er sich nach vorne und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Wir sehen uns gleich" sagte er noch,nahm seinen Koffer und verließ ebenfalls das Abteil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny,Ron,Molly und Arthur Weasley standen in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und gingen nochmal ihre Listen durch.

"Ron,hast du deine Unterwäsche eingepackt?"fragte Mrs.Weasley besorgt.

"Ja,Mum" sagte Ron sichtlich genervt.

Seid 10 Minuten ging sie nun diese blöde,ellenlange liste durch.

"Ich will eben sicher gehen Ron.Es könnte auch eine Falle sein.Immerhin sind Hermine und Harry nicht eingeladen.Es könnte eine Falle sein" sagte Mrs.Weasley besorgt.

Ron und Ginny warfen sich dunkle Blicke zu.

"Kann es sein,dass ihr mehr wisst als ihr zugeben wollt?"fragte sie Mr.Weasley.

"Tja Mum es ist so...Harry ist nicht mehr so auf unserer Seite.Das mit Voldemort ist ihm über den Kopf gestiegen.Er ist ziemlich abgehoben..und er..naja er und Ginny..." stotterte Ron.

Mrs.Weasley fuhr auf.

"Was war mit dir und Harry" fragte sie nun besorgt.

"Harry ist mit Parkinson fremd gegangen und hatte eine affäre mit Hermine,während Ron mit ihr zusammen war" sagte Ginny sauer.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht leiden das ihre Mutter die beiden immernoch so mochte.

"Bitte was?" kam der spitze schrei von Mrs.Weasley.

"Was soll das heißen,er ist nicht auf unserer Seite?" fragte nun Mr.Weasley angespannt.

Weder Ginny noch Ron hatten den beiden etwas gesagt.Sie wollten es ihnen lieber persönlich als über Brief erzählen.Aber nun schien es die richtige Zeit zu sein.

Sie erzählten den beiden alles über Harry,was sie wussten.Nur ein paar details ließen sie weg.Ginny war es einfach immernoch zu peinlich,was Harry mit ihr veranstaltet hatte.

Als sie geendet hatten,waren Mr.und Mrs.Weasley sichtlich geschockt.

"Hermine hat uns verraten?" wisperte Molly.

Ginny und Ron nickten.

"Ich muss sofort ins Ministerium.Molly,Ginny,Ron,ihr geht sofort zu den Malfoys.Nach allem was ihr uns erzählt habt,seid ihr da wohl am sichersten." sagte Mr.Weasley.

Die anderen nickten.

"Ich werde nachkommen" sagte er und pflanzte Mrs.Weasley noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Alles kla Dad" sagte Ron und Mr.Weasley verschwand.

"Na los Kinder.Ihr habr doch gehört was euer Dad gesagt habt.Hier ist etwas Flohpulver" sagte Mrs.Weasley und reichte ihnen die Schale.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hustend plumste Ginny durch den Kamin und landete in Malfoy Manor.Sie hatte während der Reise Ruß in den Hals bekommen.Keuchend rappelte sie sich erstmal auf und sah sich um.Sie stand in einer riesigen Eingangshalle.Alles hier war aus weißem Mamor kunstvoll geformt worden.Die Decke war eine große Mamorkuppel,welche das Wetter von draußen spiegelte.

Ginny musste lächeln.Wie in Hogwarts.

"Nachamer"murmelte sie grinsend.

"Das will ich doch überhört haben" sagte eine Frauenstimme neben ihr.Ginny drehte sich um und sah eine lächelnde blonde Frau neben sich stehen.

"Mrs.Weasley,nehme ich an?"fragte sie freundlich.

"Korrekt"antwortete Ginny grinsend.

"Wo ist der Rest der familie?"fragte nun Mrs.Malfoy sichtlich verwirrt.

"Oh,die werden gleich kommen,machen sie sich keine sorgen" sagte Ginny und genau in diesem Augenblick kamen auch ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder aus dem Kamin.

"Molly" sagte Mrs.Malfoy erfreut.

"Narzissa" sagte Molly lächelnd.

"Ihr seid befreundet?Ich dachte ihr hättet euch gehasst?" sagte Ginny fassungslos.

"Oh nein,nein" sagte Narzissa kopfschüttelnd,lächelte aber.

"Die Feindschaft galt lediglich zwischen meinem Mann und eurer Familie" sagte sie höflich.

"Oh wie lange ist das her,seid wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben" strahle Molly.

"Ziemlich lange.Wie wärs,wenn wir in den Salon gehen?Da sind auch die anderen Eltern.Es gibt gerade Kaffe."sagte sie.

"Übrigens" wandte sie sich an Ron und Ginny."Draco ist im Unterhaltungsraum.Es ist die dritte Tür von Links im rechten Korridor" sagte sie.

Ron und Ginny nickten.Schnell machten sie sich ins Zimmer.

Sie konnten schon von weitem Stimmengewirr hören.Als sie das Zimmer betraten,stand ihnen der Mund offen.  
Alles mögliche an Unterhaltungsgeräten war hier gelabert.Sogar Muggel geräte.

Eine Karaoke-Bar,Spielgeräte wie aus dem Casino und noch viele andere Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten.

Doch das schönste an dem Raum war Draco.Dieser Kugelte sich mit einer Großen Kugel aus Plastik durch die gegend und brachte die Leute zum Lachen.Auf dem Kopf haltend kam er dann bei Ron und Ginny an,welche beide lauthals lachen mussten.

"Willkommen in Malfoy Manor" strahlte er ihnen entgegen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Soooooooooo lang genug?gg

Ps:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	17. Finger Weg!

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Also tut mir leid,dass es jetzt was gedauert hat XD_

_Aber ich war so unkreativ im moment..._

_Meine angefangenen Chaps waren der reinste Müll und den wollte ich euch ja auch nicht zu lesen geben ;D_

**Finger Weg!**

Seid nun mehr als einer Stunde führte Draco seine Gäste durch Malfoy Manor.

Es war wirklich atemberaubend schön.

Sogar die Gästezimmer sahen aus wie eine Luxussuite.

Ginny sah sofort,dass ihr Zimmer direkt neben Dracos lag,doch sein Zimmer zeigte er ihnen nicht.

Blaise Zimmer war direkt neben Lunas Zimmer und Rons Zimmer lag ebenfalls links von Ginny.

Direkt gefolgt von Pavarti Patil.

Der letzte Raum den Draco ihnen zeigte war die Bibliothek.

Hermine wäre wahrscheinlich auf die Knie gefallen und hätte sie angebetet,so groß war sie.

In der Mitte des Raumes waren die verschiedensten Stühle,Sessel und Tische.Trotzdem sahen sie allesamt bequem aus und Ginny schwor sich,diesen Raum näher zu erkunden.

"Oh..Es gibt jetzt Essen" sagte Draco grinsend.

Er führte sie zurück in den Speisesaal,wo sie sich an einem riesigen Tisch hinsaßen.

Dieser füllte sich wie in der großen Halle mit allen leckereien die es gab.

"Denkst du Harry kann hier rein?Oder wieso hast du uns alle um Ginny versammelt?" hörte sie ein flüstern von rechts-Es war Ron.

"Ich weiß nicht,ob er es schaffen könnte.Sicher ist eben sicher,oder?"hörte sie es wieder flüstern-Es war Draco.

Ginny hob ihren Kopf und sah sich um.

Schön und gut-Harry _könnte_ hier rein kommen.Aber das war ja nun mehr als nur lächerlich.

Hielten Sie sie alle für ein kleines Mädchen das nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte?

Ginnys Laune sank auf einen Schlag.

Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt im Fuchsbau,würde in ihr Zimmer rennen und so laut die Tür zuschlagen,dass selbst Tote wieder aufwachen würden.

Nicht,dass sie das täglich tun würde.Aber hin und wieder...

Das Essen ging noch weit in den Abend hinein und müde schleppte sich Ginny zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Es war,trotz allem,ein lustiger Abend gewesen.

Luna und Blaise hatten endlich ihre Beziehung veröffentlicht und ihren Eltern damit einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.

Diese hatten sich jedoch schnell daran gewöhnt und betitelten sich gegenseitig schon als "Schwiegereltern"-Spaßeshalber.(Schreibt man das so?o.0)

Endlich angekommen,musste sie sich erstmal an das neue Zimmer gewöhnen.

Es war natürlich mehr als sie gewöhnt war.

Draco hatte erwähnt,dass viele Zimmer miteinander verbunden waren.Nur wo?

Eine Tür zu Dracos Zimmer fand sie nicht,aber eine Tür,die zum Bad führen musste.

Schnell zog sie ihre Schuhe aus,Schnappte sich ihre Schlafsachen und ging durch die Tür.

"WOW"flüsterte sie.

Es war ein riesiger Raum,ganz in weißen Mamor gehüllt.

In der linken Ecke des Raumes befand sich eine Art Whirpool.

Er war auf einer erhöhung gebaut und steinerne Treppen waren angebracht worden.

Links daneben war eine Gläserne Dusche,die mindestens so groß war wie ein halber Muggelbus.

Eine weitere kleine Tür führte zum Klo.

Im Badezimmer befand sich noch ein riesiges Waschbecken und hunderte von Badetüchern.

Zudem verzierte ein riesiger Spiegel die Rechte Seite des Raumes.

Kurz gesagt-Es war toll.

Als Ginny den Raum betrat schienen sich plötzlich hunderte von Kerzen anzuzünden und tauchten das Badezimmer in ein angenehmes,dämriges Licht.

Ginny legte ihre Sachen ehrfürchtig auf einen kleinen Stuhl und ließ sich Badewasser ein.

Es gab hunderte von Düften,aber Ginny entschied sich für Zitrone und Himbeere.

Sie nahm sich noch ein flauschiges Handtuch und legte es an den Rand des Whirpools,dann ließ sie sich langsam ins heiße Wasser gleiten.

Ginny seufzte laut auf und Schloss die Augen.

Das tat so wahnsinnig gut.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sich um.

Der Raum war wirklich einmalig,wie für sie geschaffen.Sie liebte große Räume und dieser war eben-ja groß?Riesig?

Ginny viel die passende beschreibung nicht ein.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter an dem Whirpool entlang und ihre Augen fixierten sofort einen kleinen Knopf am Ende.

Ginny hob sie Augenbrauen und schwamm schon fast rüber.

Der whirpool war nicht nur groß,sondern auch so tief,das nurnoch ihre Zehen den Boden erreichen konnten.

"Whirl-funktion" stand auf kleinen lettern die Aufschrift über dem Pool.

Ginny drückte drauf und hunderte von Blasen schienen von nirgens auf sie zu zuströmen.

Ginny kicherte leise vor sich hin,stützte die Ellebogen auf den Rand und ließ ihren Kopf darauf ruhen.

Sie schloss die Augen und hörte wieder das Plätschern des Wassers und roch den angenehmen duft der Zitrone und der Himbeere.

Sie wäre schon fast eingeschlafen,als sie eine plötzliche Gäsehaut überkam.

Sie spürte den Wind in ihrem Nacken-War hier etwa ein Fenster auf?

Vosichtig öffnete sie die Augen und schielte in alle Richtungen,da sie keine Lust hatte sich zu bewegen.

Sie konnte kein Fenster entdecken,doch die Gänsehaut wollte einfach nicht weggehen und immernoch spürte sie den Windstoß.

Ärgerlich setzte sie sich auf.Jetzt musste sie sich auch noch bewegen!

Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um.

Sie erstarrte,als sie in 2 smaragdgrüne Augen blickte.

"HAllo Ginny,endlich sieht man sich mal wieder" grinste ihr Harry dreckig entgegen.

Ginny wurde klatschrot.

Harry war NACKT! Er war genauso Nackt wie..SIE!  
OH MEIN GOTT!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ginny schrie aus vollem Hals.

Harry schien von dieser reaktion total überrumpelt und blickte sich panisch um.

"Wirst du still sein" zischte er wütend und schien seine selbstbeherrschung wieder zu gewinnen.

Ginny hörte auf zu schreien,schnappte sich jedoch ihr Handtuch und kletterte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Pool.

"Tja,jetzt hab ich wohl doch mehr von dir gesehen"grinste er ihr dreckig aus dem Pool entgegen.

"VERPISS DICH ENDLICH"schrie sie aus voller Kehle.

Harrys Augen zogen sich zu schlitzen und er stand gelassen auf um aus dem Pool zu steigen.

Ginny sah nervös und peinlich berührt zum Boden.

Mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war er jedoch wieder vollständig trocken und Angezogen.

Er drängte sie an die Wand und Ginny sah keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation.

"Wieso rennst du vor mit weg?"Zischte Harry ihr entgegen.

Er stand nurnoch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und sie spürte wie ihr Körper zu zittern begann.

"Weil ich will das du endlich verschwindest" sagte sie tapfer.

Harry lachte laut und warf dabei seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

"Aber es macht eindeutig zuviel Spaß mit dir zu spielen" sagte er immernoch lachend.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Ginny zu und kam ihrem Gesicht mit seinem bedeutend näher.

"Was ist los,Ginny?Du liebst mich doch?Wieso lässt du dich nicht einfach fallen?"fragte er leise.

Ginny stockte der Atem.Da war er wieder,der Harry,den sie kennen gelernt hatte.

"Ich Liebe dich nicht mehr" sagte sie mit schwerem Herzklopfen,aber sie wusste,dass es stimmte.

Hintersich hörte sie Glas splittern.Harry musste bei ihren Worten in den Spiegel gehauen haben.

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte er scharf.

"Ich Liebe dich nicht mehr" sagte sie bestimmend.

Ginny hätte schwören können,dass in seinem Blick schmerz lag.Doch so schnell der Blick gekommen war,verschwand er auch wieder.

Keine 2 Sekunden später befand sich Ginny in starken Armen,die bestimmt nicht Harry gehörten.

Verwundert blickte sie sich um.

Die Türe war weit aufgerissen und anscheinend gegen die Wand geschlagen worden,Harry lag auf dem Boden und Ginny befand sich nun bei-Draco.

Irritiert blickte sie von Harry zu Draco.

Die beiden schienen aber anscheinend nur Augen für den Feind zu haben.

"Lass sie endlich in ruhe,Potter.Du hast verschissen,merkst du das nicht?" sagte er höhnisch und Eiskalt.

"Malfoy,das Spiel ist zuende,wenn ICH es sage." zischte Harry.

"Du hast hier garnichts zu sagen! Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest,das ist mein HAUS!"schrie Draco und drückte Ginny noch näher an sich.

Stille.

Beide sahen sich nur hasserfüllt an und Ginny blickte mit großen Augen von einem zum Andern.

"Du wirst sie nicht ewig beschützen können,Malfoy" grinste Harry nun breit und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

"Bastard.."plapperte Draco vor sich hin.

"Geht es dir gut?"fragte er Ginny.

"Ich..jah" sagte sie rot anlaufend.

Ihr war gerade bewusst geworden,dass Draco nur eine Boxershorts anhatte und sie nur ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte.

Draco schien dies zu bemerken,ließ sie los und wand sich urplötzlich von ihr ab.

"Du solltest dich umziehen" stammelte er."Ich komm gleich nochmal nach dir sehen" nuschelte er weiter und verließ das Badezimmer.

Ginny stand immernoch wie angewurzelt im Raum.

Wieso war er so schnell gegangen?

War ihm das so peinlich mit ihr?  
"Findet er mich hässlch?"flüsterte sie traurig in den Raum hinein.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews gg

War doch n einigermaßen langes Chap,oder?

PS:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir ;P


	18. Feelings

Sooo ihr Lieben,

Heute leider nicht ganz son langes Chap,aber mal wieder schneller ;P

_**Feelings**_

Wie in Trance bewegte sich Ginny zum kleinen Tischchen im Badezimmer und nahm sich ihre Schlafsachen.

Sie blieb kurz davor stehen und starrte auf ihre Schlafsachen.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht.

Eigentlich sogar mehr als das.

Sie hatte sich nie wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht,was Draco eigentlich von ihr dachte.

Sie selbst musste sich eingestehn,dass sie ihn im moment echt toll fand.

Er war so unglaublich zuvorkommend und nett geworden.Doch wie sollte sie das verstehen?

War er nur nett als "Freund" oder mehr als das?

Empfand er überhaupt was für sie?

Fand er sie hübsch?

"Wohl eher nicht" seufzte Ginny.

Er ist ja gerade regelrecht aus dem Badezimmer geflüchtet.

Ginny fühlte ein plötzliches stechen auf der rechten Seite.

Es tat nicht weh,es war nur so plötzlich gekommen,als hätte sich ihr Herz zusammen gezogen.

Empfand SIE etwa mehr für Draco?

Ginny stand noch weitere 10 Minuten vor ihren Schlafsachen und grübelte über die ereignisse der letzten Zeit nach.

Doch schließlich beschloss sie,sich erstmal anzuziehen.Ihr wurde allmählich kalt.

Da sie schon trocken war,nahm sie ihre Sachen mit nach drüben und verstaute die getragenen Sachen in einem Korb neben einem kleinen Schreibtisch im Zimmer.

"Hauselfen" murmelte sie.

Schnell ging sie zurück ins Badezimmer und föhnte sich ihre Haare.Sie hatte es schon immer gehasst ihre Anziehsachen über ihren nassen Kopf ziehen zu müssen.

Sie kämmte sie noch gut durch und betrat wieder ihr Zimmer.

"Deine Luxussuite wohl eher" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Es war wirklich wahnsinnig.

Ein riesiges 8 Eckiges Bett stand im Raum,drum herum viele Kerzen.Eine Kuschelige sitzecke war ebenfalls angebracht,sowie ein Schreibtisch und schränke voller Bücher.

Ein flauschiger Teppich bedeckte den Boden und ihr Zimmer hatte sogar noch einen kleinen Balkon.

Ginny schmiss sich mit einem ruck aufs Bett.

Ihr war gerade so danach.

Das bett war schön weich und es ließ sich bequem liegen.

Ginny stand auf und sah sich weiter bei den Bücherregalen um.

Ein Buch stach ihr besonders ins Auge.

"1000 Tipps von Frau-Für Frau"

Ginny nahm das Buch,zündete mit ihrem Zauberstab einige Kerzen an und legte sich aufs Bett.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leise betrat er das Zimmer.

Er wollte ja schon vorher nach ihr sehen,aber Frauen brauchten ja bekanntlich immer etwas länger.

Das Zimmer war nurnoch sperrlich beleuchtet.Sie hatte Kerzen angezündet,doch die meistens waren bereits runter gebrannt.

Er schritt weiter in den Raum hinein.

Es roch angenehm nach Zitrone und Himbeere.

Doch wo war Ginny?

Es war wirklich etwas zu spärrlich beleuchtet.

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und entzündete alle Kerzen im Raum die er finden konnte.

Und dann sah er sie.

Sie lag in der Mitte des Bettes,das rote Haar fiel ihr in Strähnen durchs Gesicht.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und nur ein kurzes Handtuch verdeckte ihren Körper.

Er konnte ihre langen Beine sehen.

"Draco" kam es seufzend von Ginny.

Sein Herz schlug höher und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Träumte sie etwa von ihm?

Sie beweckte sich ein kleines Stück und ihr Handtuch rutschte noch ein stück höher hinau.

Draco schluckte schwer.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

"Am besten erstmal gehen?"schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Leise löschte er alle Kerzen im Raum und betrat sein eigenes Zimmer.

Sein Herz schlug immernoch schnell und sein Körper zitterte leicht.

Wenn er mit ihr alleine war,wurde er immer direkt nervös und er wusste nicht,wie er reagieren soll.

Schnell zog er sein shirt aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Als er vorhin Stimmen aus dem Zimmer hatte kommen hören,war er direkt rüber gerannt.

Er rannte einfach so rein und hatte Ginny eigentlich nicht wirklich wahr genommen.

Es war Potter,Potter war ihm direkt ins Auge gestochen.

Wie sehr er diesen Idioten hasste!

Wütend stieß Draco eine vase vom Tisch.

Potter kam immer zum ungelegensten Moment.

Doch als er verschwunden war,wurde Draco die nähe von Ginny durchaus bewusst.

Ihr Handtuch war nass und er konnte ihre Brüste an seinem Oberkörper spüren-Auch durch das Handtuch.

Draco hätte mit einem ansehnlichen Körper gerechnet,aber das war schon nicht mehr ansehnlich,sondern verboten!

Sie hatte wahnsinns Kurven und,wie er auch gerade sehen durfte,wahnsinns Beine.

Sie war absolut perfekt!

Als er sie im Badezimmer so nah an sich gespürt hatte,wollte er sie einfach nur Küssen.

Trotzdem hatte er sich abgewendet.

Wieso weiß er selbst nicht.

Er wusste ja nichtmal,ob Ginny ihn auch mochte.

Mochte ER sie denn?

Frustriert warf er sich aufs Bett.

Er sah starr zur Decke und blickte erst auf,als er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür vernahm.

"Ja?" rief Draco zur Tür.

"Ich bins,Ginny" kam es leise von der andern Seite.

Schnell sprang er auf und bat sie hinein.

Sie hatte nun einen Schlafanzug an und ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden.

"Ich habe Lärm gehört,also wollte ich nachsehen"flüsterte sie leise.

"OH" nuschelte Draco und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Ginny sah sich beeindruckt in seinem Zimmer um.

Er hatte genauso ein Bett wie sie,doch sein Zimmer war noch etwas größer.

An der rechten Seite war soetwas wie eine kleine Theke.

Sie blickte wieder zu Draco,welcher grinste.

"Möchte die Dame was trinken" lächelte er.

"Aber gerne" grinste sie zurück.

Ginny setzte sich auf einen der Hocker,während es wieder Klopfte.

"Ja?" rief Draco wieder.

"Nein" nuschelte Ginny und musste innerlich lachen.

Draco sah sie gespielt beleidigt an und wandte sich dann wieder zur Tür.

"Was machste denn fürn Lärm,DRaco?Kann man hier nichtmal in ruhe schlafen?" frage Blaise und schritt einmal durch Draco's Zimmer um zu sehen,woher der Lärm kam.

"Oh" sagte er als er Ginny erblickte.

"Ja..äh Luna und ich werden dann jetzt mal gehen" sagte Blaise und nickte zur Tür,wo eine verschlafende Luna stand.

Ginny lächlte ihr zu.

"Tschüss Draco und Ginny" sagte Luna und verließ mit Blaise den Raum.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder zu Ginny.

So was darfs sein?

Ein Wasser,was alkoholisches,was warmes?

"Wie wärs mit einer heißen Milch?"grinste Ginny.

"Klingt gut" sagte er und machte ihnen beiden einen großen Becher voll.

"Was ist los?" fragte Draco Ginny,als er ihr verzerrtes Gesicht sah.

"Die Milch ist heiß" keuchte sie.

"Hat heiße Milch so an sich oder?" zog Draco sie auf.

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

"Bäh"

"Pass auf,dass nicht der Zungenmann kommt und sie dir abschneidet" lachte Draco.

"Ne,der kommt nicht.Der weißt,dass ich meine Zunge noch brauche" fing Ginny an zu lachen.

"Ach nein,wofür denn?" fragte Draco gespielt ahnungslos.

"Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen was.Aber ich sags dir nicht" grinste sie.

"Vielleicht kannst du es mir ja dann irgendwann mal _zeigen_"grinste Draco spitzbübisch.

Ginny wurde klatschrot und verschluckte sich erstmal an der Milch.

Es brannte ihr heiß in der Kehle und japsend schnappte sie nach Luft.

Draco kam sofort zu ihr herrüber.

"Alles in Ordnung" fragte er besorgt.

"Ich..Ja..Mein Hals..heiß" hustete Ginny mit tränengefüllten Augen.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte,musste sie erstmal ausgiebig Gähnen.(Natürlich mit Hand vorm Mund!)

"Wir sollten schlafen gehen" grinste Draco sie lieb an.

"Ja das sollten wir" nuschelte Ginny.

Ein kleiner schrei entfuhr ihr,als Draco sie aufeinmal hochhob und sie zu seinem Bett herrüber brachte.

"Draco ich hab nichts an den Beinen,nur im Hals"lachte Ginny,doch er ließ sie erst auf seinem Bett runter.

"Du bist verletzt,verletzte lassen sich verarzten und reden nicht soviel"lächlte er und deckte sie urplötzlich in seinem Bett zu.

"DRaco,das kannst du doch nicht machen!"keuchte Ginny,doch dieser überhörte alle ihre proteste,löschte die Kerzen und legte sich neben sie ins Bett.

"Gute Nacht Ginny" sagte er und sie konnte sich das diabolische grinsen nur zu gut vorstellen,welches er gerade im Gesicht haben musste.

"Nacht,Draco" sagte sie leise.

Sie konnte trotzdem lange noch nicht schlafen,denn eine geweissen Person die neben ihr lag kreisten immer in ihren Gedanken.

000000000000000000000000

Reviews gg


	19. Ich hasse dich dafür

_Heeeeeey_

_Danke für die vielen Reviews +gg+_

_**Ich hasse dich dafür**_

Langsam erwachte Ginny.

Sie war erst spät eingeschlafen und hatte deswegen mal ausgiebig ausgeschlafen.

Sie kuschlte sich tiefer in die Decke um noch etwas dösen zu können,doch die Decke war heute irgendwie fester.

Normalerweise war ihre Decke flauschig und plüschig.

Sie versuchte sich nochmal einzukuscheln doch es half nichts.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

"Was zum..."nuschelte Ginny,während sie mit großen Augen die Person neben sich betrachtet.

Sie lag in Dracos Armen,er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien noch Seelenruhig zu schlafen.

Ginny wurde sofort rot.

Er sah so unglaublich süß aus wenn ihm das Haar so ins Gesicht fiel.

Trotzdem war es ihr mehr als nur peinlich neben ihm zu liegen.

Also zog sie sich leise aus seiner Umarmung und schlich zurück in ihr Zimmer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Er hatte ruhig geschlafen,bis er ein leises Geräuscht hörte.

Er schlug sofort die Augen auf und sah sich um.

Ginny war weg,doch ihr Platz war noch warm.

Ganz sanft strich er über die Stelle an der sie gelegen hatte.

Gestern Nacht war er erst sehr spät eingeschlafen.  
"Ist ja kein wunder"schrie es schon paktisch in ihm.

Er wusste ja selbst nicht was gestern Abend über ihn gekommen war.

Eigentlich wollte er sie ja rüber tragen,doch als sie in seinen Armen lag...

Hätte er anders reagieren können?

Natürlich hätte er...

Aber wollte er?

Verwirrt schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

"Du machst dir mal wieder zuviele Gedanken"schalte er sich selbst.

Schweigend zog er sich ein paar anziehsachen aus dem Schrank und ging sich duschen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sie war nur kurz duschen gegangen und betrat nun die große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Das Frühstück hatten sie schon lange verpasst.

Schnell schnappte sie sich den Stuhl der ihr am nächsten stand und begann zu essen.

Sie bemerkte erst das nur die Kinder anwesend waren,als sie sich den 3ten Teller nahm.

"Wo sind die alle?"nuschelte sie,den Mund voll mit Kartoffelpüre.

"Sie sind ausgegangen.Weiß der Henker wohin" sagte Luna und rollte mit den Augen.

Luna saß 2 Plätze weiter von ihr neben Blaise.

Ginny konnte genau erkennen das sie unter dem Tisch händchen hielten.

"Und wo ist mein Bruder?" nuschelte Ginny wieder.

Neben ihr fing Dean an zu lachen.

"Er ist mit Pavarti unterwegs" gluckste er.

"Bitte WAS??" fragte Ginny geschockt und ließ ihre Gabel fallen.

"Ich denke dein Bruder hat was mit ihr am laufen" grinste Blaise dreckig.

"Blaise!Das will ich nicht wissen..Und ich wills mir auch nicht vorstellen müssen" sagte sie noch warnend als Blaise etwas hinzufügen wollte.

"Ich hab keinen hunger mehr" beschloss Ginny und legte ihr Messer beiseite.

"Isst auch besser so,sonst versaust du dir deine Figur" kam es spöttisch von hinten.

Es war Draco.

Ginny drehte sich lässig um.

"War das ein kompliment?" fragte sie.

"Nein" sagte DRaco grinsend.

"War das eine beleidigung?"fragte sie erneut.

"Nein"sagte er und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Soll einer mal aus dir schlau werden" lachte Dean und schlug Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Dieser grinste und begann zu essen.

Ginny wandte sich ab und blickte aus einem der großen Fenster an der Seite.

Man konnte kaum etwas sehen,denn die scheiben waren von der Kälte beschlagen und Schnee bedeckte den Fenstersims.

Ginny stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Es war Eiskalt hier draußen.

Sie war wirklich froh,dass sie einen wirklich,WIRKLICH dicken Mantel angezogen hatte.

Der Garten war wirklich unglaublich groß,es gab hier jede menge zu sehen.

Vor dem Haus befand sich ein riesiger See,der eingefroren schien.

Direkt dabeneben lag ein kleines Quidditschfeld und Links davon waren wunderschöne Figuren aus Eis gemeißelt worden.

Ginny schlenderte langsam den schmalen Pfad entlang.

Dabei dachte sie ersmal ausgiebig über Draco nach.

Sie hatte beim ihm geschlafen,in seinem Bett!

Sie hatte sich mit ihm angefreundet,er hat ihr immer wieder geholfen.

Tja und,was am wichtigsten war,sie hätten sich damals fast geküsst.

Bei dieser Erinnerung fing es wild an,in Ginny's Bauch zu kribbeln.

Sie wünschte,sie könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und ihn einfach sofort Küssen.

Er war so wahnsinnig nett,hilfsbereit...

"Arrrrrg"stampfte Ginny in den Schnee.

Sie fühlte sich hilflos,schwach und verzweifelt.

Empfand er überhaupt was für sie?

Sie empfand nun eindeutig was für Draco,das war ja nun mehr als klar.

Liebte sie ihn?

"Ach scheiße" entfuhr es Ginny.

Sie war verliebt.

Sie war mehr als verliebt in ihn.

"Draco Malfoy,ich hasse dich dafür" wisperte sie leise,aber mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

00000000000000000000000

Sry hat was länger gedauert,habe gerade n paar private problemchen.

Hoffe,das Chap gefällt euch trotzdem.

PS:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


	20. Dumbledore

_Sooo also n riesen Sorry an alle die jetzt so lange gewartet haben ..._

_Aber jetzt gehts wieder weiter!_

_Mir fiel einfach nicht ein,wie ich Dumbledore hier rein bauen sollte XD_

_Aber der muss ja jetzt irgendwann mal "helfen" hehe_

_Also viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_**Dumbledore**_

Der Tag klang relativ ereignislos aus.

Ginny ist nach ihrem Spaziergang durch die Bibliothek gewandert um sie mal richtig zu erkunden.

Sie hatte viele Interessante Bücher gefunden,leider auch sehr viel Schwarzmagische.

An diesem Abend ging sie dann auch reativ früh ins Bett.

Es war einfach ein zu stressiger Tag gewesen.

Andauernd hatte sie an Draco denken müssen..

Sogar als sie versuchte zu schlafen durchwühlte er immer wieder ihre Gedanken.

Es war zum Verzweifeln...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hundemüde saß sie am Tisch und aß Kellog's.

Sie war schon um 7 Uhr morgens geweckt worden,da Dumbledore diesen Morgen kommen würde.

Mr.Weasley war ebenfalls unterwegs und Ginny konnte sich denken worum es ging.

Die beiden Zauberer apparierten dann auch eine halbe Stunde später und setzten sich an den Frühstückstisch.

"Guten Morgen ihr alle" begrüßte er sie herzlich,eher er sich ein Brötchen nahm und sich Kaffe einschenkte.

Alle blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet.

"Ah,ich merke schon,wie neugierig ihr seid.Aber ihr müsst verstehen,dass auch ein alter Mann mal hunger hat und wir wollen ja das Frühstück nicht umkommen lassen" lächelte er wissend und biss in sein Brötchen.

Ginny war der Hunger schon lange vergangen.

Sie wusste,dass Ron damals bei Dumbledore gewesen ist,aber er hatte ihr nie erzählt was dort geredet wurde und somit hatte sie auch nicht mehr nachgefragt.

Ihr Vater war ja ebenfalls im Ministerium gewesen,aber seitdem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehn.

Das Frühstück verlief recht schweigsam und es wurde nur durch das klirren von Messern oder Gläsern gestört.

Dumbledore schien sich viel zeit zunehmen,aber auch das Frühstück endet irgendwann.

Die Hauselfen trugen schnell die letzten Teller und Platten vom Tisch weg und stellten Karaffen mit neuem Kaffe dazu.

"Nun Arthur,was ist jetzt genau los?" fragte Mrs.Weasley besorgt.

"Wie die meisten hier vllt.wissen,geht es um Harry...Potter" sagte Arthur.Es fiel ihm schwer schlecht über Harry zu reden,da dieser eine ganze Zeit lang wie einer seiner Söhne für ihn war.

"Er hat sich an dem Tag des großen Krieges mit Lord Voldemort vereint,mit der hilfe von Hermine Granger..."sagte Mr.Weasley leise.

"Was soll das heißen Arthur?Mit der Hilfe von Hermine?"fragte Mrs.Weasley nervös.

"Miss Granger war schon lange nicht mehr auf unserer Seite" meldete sich zum ersten Mal wieder Prof.Dumbledore zu Wort.

"Sie verhalt Lord Voldemort zu wichtigen Informationen und konnte die Körper der beiden im letzten moment vereinigen.Das ganze hat natürlich ein paar nebeneffekte" sagte Dumbledore,schob seine Brille ein Stück höher und sah noch ein paar Sekunden in die Runde,bevor er weiter Sprach.

"Als Harry und Voldemort sich vereinten,wurde Voldemort wieder zu Tom Riddle.Voldemort war ja immer tief in seinem Inneren noch der kleine Junge von damals aus dem Weisenhaus.. Als Harry und Tom sich dann vereinten,verlor zudem einer der beiden seine Zauberkräfte..Ich kann aber leider nicht sagen,wer genau"sagte Dumbledore.

Es war totenstill im Saal.

Alle musterten Dumbledore und wollte nun genau wissen,wie es weiter geht.

"Was tun wir jetzt?"flüsterte Ginny leise.

"Das ist eine gute Frage"schloss Dumbledore.

"Wir müssen die beiden Körper natürlich trennen.Allerdings wird das schwer werden,falls Tom Riddle seine Kräfte noch hat.Er wird sich natürlich wehren,denn sobald er aus Harrys Körper verschwunden ist,wird er nicht weiter überleben Können"erklärte Dumbledore.

"Aber was ist,wenn Tom Potter aus dem Körper trennt?"fragte Draco.

"Das habe ich mich auch ziemlich lange gefragt,Draco" sprach er sanft zu dem junge blonden Mann.

"Die Sache ist die:Der Körper ist von deiner Seele geprägt.Der Körper ist genau auf deine Seele abgestimmt und man könnte meinen,er trägt ein unsichtbares Mal.Tom kann Harry nicht aus seinem Körper loswerden,da er dann sterben würde.Harrys Körper ist auf Harrys Seele angewiesen.Es ist das selbe Prinzip wie bei Quirrel.Den kennt ihr sicher noch alle?"fragte er.

Er blickte sich um und sah die meisten mit dem Kopf nicken.

"Nun,Voldemort hätte doch auch Quirrels Körper nehmen können oder?Wieso sollte er sich auf andere verlassen?Ganz einfach:Er musste sich auf andere verlassen!Er kann niemals einen Körper ganz übernehmen.Wir müssen also versuchen,Tom aus Harrys Körper zu bekommen.Leider ist der Zauberspruch dafür sehr riskant und wir dürfen Tom nicht das Gefühl geben,als hätten wir was ernstes gegen ihn in der Hand"vollendete Dumbledore.

"Also krass gesagt auf Blöd tun und nichts machen bis der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist"sagte Ron.

"Nun,ich hätte es nicht so ausgedrückt,aber Ja"sagte Dumbledore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So recht kurz aber dafür steht jede Menge wichtiges drinne.

Hoffe ihr schreibt schön reviews gg


	21. Heartbeat

_Sooooooooooooo sry,dass es so lange gedauert hat!  
Aber..TAdaaaaaaa.. Ich habe meinen Abschluss +hehe+_

_Ich werde auch am Samstag in den Urlaub fahren und ich denke,dass dies das letzte Chap bis zum 8.7 sein wird,also werde ich mir ganz viel Mühe geben und ich hoffe natürlich auch,dass ihr fleißig reviewn werdet!_

_**Heartbeat**_

Ginny lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach.

Was Dumbledore gesagt hatte,machte durchaus Sinn.

Sie hatten einen Plan entwickelt um Harry zu retten,jedoch war das sehr Riskant.

Dumbledore wusste das Harry bzw.Tom immernoch den Kontakt zu ihr suchten...

Sie hatte eine Münze bekommen und jeder im Haus besaß die selbe.

Es war das selbe Prinzip wie damals bei der DA:

Die Münze würde anfangen heiß zu werden sobald Harry in ihrer Gegenwart auftauchte und jeder wusste dann,dass er sich bei ihr befinden müsste..

Trotzdem plagten Ginny zweifel..

Was sollte sie tun,wenn Tom ihre Gedanken lesen konnte?

Dann wäre der ganze Plan ruiniert und Tom wüsste was los war...

Ginny seufzte schwer...

Es war wirklich alles zum verrückt werden...

Ein plötzliches Klopfen ließ Ginny hochfahren.

"Herein" flüsterte sie leise.

Doch niemand trat ein.

Schnell sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und riss die Tür auf,doch zu ihrer Verwunderung stand dort niemand.

Ginny blickte nochmal den Gang auf und ab,aber niemand schien dort zu sein.

Verwirrt schloss sie die Türe,als sie ein weiteres Klopfen aus dem Badezimmer hörte.

Ängstlich blickte sie zur Türe und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Sie öffnete die Türe einen spaltbreit und wunderte sich,dass das Badezimmer total dunkel war!

Es war doch noch total früh am morgen und die Sonne srahlte in ihr Zimmer!

Sie tret ein und ging auf den Lichtschalter zu.Jedoch ging kein Licht an,es wurde nur noch dunkler um sie rum und die Türe krachte laut ins Schloss.

"Verdammt was ist hier los" schrie Ginny panisch doch sie hatte das dumpfe gefühl,dass niemand sie zu hören schien.

Sie tastete sich an der kalten Mauer entlang doch sie konnte nicht genau sagen,wo sie sich befand.

Plötzlich zog sie ihre Hand zurück und schlug sie sich vor den Mund als sie etwas warmes und weiches fühlte.

Sie schlug ihre Hand vor dem Mund und unterdrückte einen schrei,als sich auch schon ein paar hände um ihre Hüfte schlangen und sie halb auf den Boden zogen.

Ginny keuchte auf als sie durch die Dunkelheit smaragdgrüne Augen erkannte die zu ihr hochblickten.

"Ginny hilf mir,Bitte!"schrie jemand,dann wurde es plötzlich wieder hell und die Tür schwang wieder auf.Harry war verschwunden.

Ginny sakte zu Boden und weinte sich die Seele aus den Augen.

Dann schrie sie panisch nach hilfe und keine Augenblicke später standen Draco und Mrs.Weasley im Raum.

"Was ist los schatz" schrie Mrs.Weasley und schlug sich geschockt die Hand vor den Mund.

Ginny war totenblass und total verheult.

"Schatz..." flüsterte sie Atemlos und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

"Draco,bitte bring Professor Dumbledore sofort hier hoch" sagt sie Atemlos.

Draco machte sich sofort auf den Weg und keine sekunde Später stand er mit dem Professor wieder im Raum.

"Mrs.Weasley was ist passiert" wandte er sich an Ginny.

"Es...Es war... Er!" schluchzte sie.

"Aber das ist unmöglich!Wir haben doch alle Münzen" sagte Prof.Dumbledore fassungslos.

Ginny schüttelte den kopf.

"Es war nicht Tom! Es war Harry! Nur Harry!...Er...Er hat mich um hilfe gebeten" schluchzte sie erneut.

"Das ist ja wundervoll"jubelte der Professor.

"Wie bitte???!!" fragte Draco fassungslos.

"Ihr versteht nichtihr versteht nicht!" sprach der Professor Atemlos.

"Harry hat es hierher geschafft,er kämpft gegen Voldemort an!Harry hat seine Kräfte behalten nicht Tom!Das ist ja wunderbar"jubelte er erneut.

Ginny gesicht bekam Augeblicklich wieder Farbe.

"Es ist Harry?Wir können ihn retten?Es ist bald alles vorbei?" sagte sie Glücklich.

"Genau das,Mrs.Weasley!Molly?Wenn du mir kurz folgen könntest wir haben eine Menge vorzubereiten.Draco,bitte kümmere dich um Ginny" sagte er aufgebracht und verschwand dann mit Mrs.Weasley.

Draco schien allerdings garnicht davon begeistert zu sein,dass bald alles vorbei war.

"Nun kommst du alleine klar?" fragte er Ginny kalt.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Ginny verwundert.

"Pf" antwortete er und wollte schon den Raum verlassen,doch Ginny war schneller und packte ihn am Arm.

"Wie kannst du es wagen mich anzufassen Weasley" schrie er ihr entgegen.

Ginny ließ ihn Augenblicklich los.

"Was?..."fragte sie verwirrt.

"Du hast schon richtig gehört" antwortete er ihr kalt.

"Wo liegt dein Problem Draco?" fragte sie scharf.

"Das geht dich garnichts an.St.Potter kann es dir ja dann vielleicht erklären wenn er wieder da ist" zischte er.

"Ich scheiß auf Harry ich will verdammt nochmal wissen was los ist" schrie sie wütend.

"Du wirst nicht mehr auf ihn scheißen wenn er wieder da ist!Dann seid ihr wieder das Glückliche Pärchen wie eh und jeh" schrie er ebenfalls zurück.

"Was soll das heißen ein glückliches Pärchen wie eh und jeh?" zischte sie aufgebracht.

"Ach komm tu doch nicht so!Sobald er wieder da ist sind andere leute vergessen" schrie er nochmals.

Ginny war kurz davor noch etwas zu erwiedern,als sie Plötzlich die erkenntnis traf.

Er war eifersüchtig! Er dachte,wenn Harry wieder da wäre,wäre er für sie geschichte.Er dachte,er wäre für sie nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen bis Harry wieder da wäre!

"Draco ich Liebe Harry nicht mehr und ich werde niemand aufgeben nur weil er wieder da ist" sagte sie ruhig.

"Natürlich liebst du ihn noch,sonst wärst du doch gerade nicht so fröhlich gewesen" schrie er.

"Verdammt ich bin Glücklich das er mich jetzt endlich in ruhe lässt! Ich bin froh das er mich jetzt nicht mehr aufsuchen wird!Ich bin froh dass ich jetzt endlich wieder ein normales Leben führen kann! Draco du bist mir wichig und ich würde dich nicht für Harry stehen lassen!" schrie sie.

Langsam schlich sich röte auf ihre Wangen als sie den verwunderten Blick von Draco sah.

"Ich bin dir wichtig?" fragte er unsicher und verdattert.

Ginny ging einige schritte auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Sehr sogar" flüsterte sie gegen seine Brust.

"Du wirst mich nicht für ihn stehen lassen?" fragte er leise.

"Niemals" anwtortete sie ehrlich.

Draco drückte sie etwas von sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Wieso?" fragte er sie.

Ginny blickte in seine wundervollen Augen.Sie verlor sich gerade zu in ihnen.

Er war der beeindruckenste Mensch,den sie jemals gesehen hat.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter.

Ginnys Herz klopfte so stark das sie befürchtete,er könnte es hören.

"Weil ich dich Liebe" hauchte sie,kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

h3333 +gg+

Na wie wars?

Reviews,reviews +gg+

PS:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir.


	22. NUNP

_Soooo ihr Lieben,meine Wohnung ist fast fertig,ich habe gerade 2-3 Minuten übrig und bin gerade gut drauf und voller Ideen +hehe+_

_Also freut euch auf ein frühzeitiges neues Chap!_

_Aber als erstes muss ich mich für eure tollen reviews bedanken,die ich noch garnicht alle gelesen habe!_

_proud angel:In meiner Story ist Hermine Granger meeehr als nur Böse,sie ist der treuste und loyalste anhänger Voldemorts,was sich ja leider erst später herraus stellte! Für Ron habe ich mir Pavarti ausgesucht,weil er ja iwi au was zu tun haben muss ;P_

_Lilio:1.stens: Hallo zurück!_

_2.tens: Danke für das Kompliment!_

_3.tens: Ein Fan von mir oder Harry Potter?;P_

_4.tens: jetzt +hehe+_

_5.tens: Babatschi zurück_

_Danke auch an aaaallle andern die mir Reviews geschrieben haben+freu+_

_**Nachdenken und nette Party's**_

In Ginny schienen tausende von Feuerwerken zu explodieren.

Es war einfach unglaublich!

Draco war so ein guter Küsser,sie war noch nie zuvor so geküsst worden.

Doch plötzlich erlosch alles was sie fühlte,als Draco sie sanft aber bestimmt von sich drückte und schwer seufzte.

"Was ist los?"fragte Ginny leicht irritiert.

"Ich kann das nicht Ginny" sagte er,sah sie aber nicht an.

"Was...soll das bedeuten?"keuchte sie stoßweise,da sich dicke Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

"Ich versteh das ja selbst nicht,es ist nur...Ich meine,niemand zuvor hat das zu mir gesagt... Naja ausser meiner Mutter natürlich...ich weiß das ich dich mag,sehr sehr gerne mag... aber ich muss erstmal darüber nachdenken ob das auch Liebe ist" sagte Draco leise,mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ginny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny lag in ihrem Bett und schaute schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde die Wand an.

Nach dem Kuss und dem Gespräch im Badezimmer hatte Ginny zuletzt einfach nurnoch genickt,da ihre Stimme nicht so wollte wie sie.

"...aber ich muss erstmal darüber nachdenken ob das auch Liebe ist..."

Diese Worte hallten ihr immer wieder im Kopf herrum.

Ginny drehte sich langsam auf die Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Seid einer Stunde schon saß ihr ein Kloß im Hals und sie bemühte sich wirklich,nicht zu weinen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite als sie das quietschen der schweren Holztüre von ihrem Zimmer hörte.

"Hey Ginny" sagte Luna.

"Hey Luna" murmelte Ginny leise,zu mehr war sie im Moment nicht fähig.

"Alles oke?" fragte diese Skeptisch.

"Ja...Ja alles Prima" nuschelte Ginny,sah Luna aber nicht an.

Der Kloß in ihrem Hals schwoll wieder an,die Tränen sammelten sich wieder in ihren Augen.

Urplötzlich liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht und sie schluchzte laut auf.

Dabei vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen.

"Aber Ginny was ist denn los!" rief Luna besorgt und nahm ihre beste Freundin sofort in den Arm.

Ginny erzählte ihr alles und fühlte sich danach sofort um 10 Kilo leichter.

"Ach Süße,er ist verrückt nach dir.Gib ihm Zeit,dann wird er erkennen,was für ein tolles Mädchen du bist!-Wenn er das bis jetzt noch nicht erkannt hat"lächelte Luna.

"Danke Luna,ich hab dich echt Lieb" sagte Ginny und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Ich dich auch süße und jetzt komm,wir gehen was essen"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Das Abendessen zog sich schleppend dahin,denn niemand am Tisch schien wirklich Hunger zu haben.

Alle dachten noch an den schwierigen Plan Harry von Tom zu befreien und dann war da ja natürlich noch Hermine...

Ginny konnte sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen,wieso sie ausgerechnet zu Voldemorts Seite gewechselt hatte.

Trotzdem hätte Ginny es wissen müssen.

Schon an dem Tag,als Hermine erklärte,dass sie lieber in der Schule bleiben würde,als Harry und Ron bei der suche nach den Hokruxen zu helfen.

Schon damals hatte sie sich seltsam verhalten,damals schon,wurde sie anders...

"Draco,liebling.Wie wärs wenn ihr alle heute Abend mal ausgehen würdet um euch ein bisschen abzulenken"sagte Mrs.Malfoy sanft und Ginny wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Ich weiß nicht,wollt ihr...?"fragte er an seine Mtschüler gewandt.

"Klar" sagte Blaise sofort.

"Von mir aus" stimmte Ron bei.

Ginny konnte nicht anders,sie musste diabolisch grinsen als sie ihren Bruder saß.

Da saß er doch völlig unbeteiligt im Raum und hielt unter dem Tisch Händchen mit Pavarti!  
"Oh wie unaufällig Ron!"schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf.

"Ich bin auch dafür!"sagte Pavarti sofort begeistert.

"Kommt Mädels,wenn wir wirklich feiern gehen,müssen wir uns ja noch fertig machen!"sagte Pavarti hibbelig und sprang sofort auf.

Ginny kicherte leise,folgte aber Pavarti und Luna aus der großen Halle raus.

2 Stunden später und durch alle Kosmetischen Prozeduren durchgeschleift besah Ginny sich im Spiegel.

Sie sah wirklich gut aus,dass wusste sie selbst.

Ihre Haare fielen sanft in weichen wellen ihren Rücken hinab,sie hatte etwas Make-Up aufgelegt und leichten Goldenen Liedschatten.

Sie hatte Pavarti gebeten,sie nur dezent zu schmincken und man konnte einfach nur sagen:Diese Frau hatte es echt drauf!

Ginny trug nun ein schwarzes Oberteil mit goldenem V-Ausschnitt und eine eng anliegende Jeans,welche ihre Kurven wunderbar betonte.

Wäre sie einer dieser Eingebildeten Tussen gewesen,hätte sie sich wohl selbst zum Date eingeladen.

Zur Krönung ihres ganzen Outfits trug sie Schwarze Sandaletten,mit einem kleinen Absatz und winziegen Glitzersteinen.

Perfekt! Aber auch Luna und Lavender hatten sich herraus geputzt.

Lavender hatte sich ganz im Thema Grün geschminkt und gekleidet,was ihre Augen unglaublich herrvor stechen lies. Luna wollte sich eher unscheinbar Kleiden,aber sie sah einfach nur unglaublich Süß aus mit ihrem Rosa Oberteil mit schleife und dem Mini-Rock in Jeans.

Gut gelaunt machten sich die 3 Mädchen auf den Weg in die große Halle,wo die anderen schon warten würden.

Es hatten sich noch mehrere für den Disco besuch gemeldet und alle waren vom Hemd bis zu den Schuhen unglaublich elegant herraus geputzt.

"Gehen wir zu einer Gala oder in die Disco" lachte Ginny und alle Stimmten mit ein.

Zusammen gingen sie dann in den Vorgarten der Malfoy's,wo schon 2 strahlend weiße Limousinen auf sie warteten.

Sie waren ausgestattet mit Fernseher,Mini-Bar(natürlich voll ;P),Gläsern und einer riesen große Anlage.

Die fahrt war recht lustig,vorallen dingen nachdem Ginny zum ersten mal in ihrem leben "Tequila" getrunken hatte.

Doch auch die lustigste Fahrt endet einmal und schließlich befanden sie sich vor einer riesigen Metalltüre ,passend zu einem riesigen Gebäude.

Gedämpfte Musik drang schon herraus,als Draco sie langsam hinein führte.

Die Disco war wirklich riesig!Überall standen kleine gemütliche Tische,eine riesige Tanzfläche und viel zu viele Leute.

Sie folgte Draco zu einem riesigen Tisch in der nähe der Tanzfläche und setzte sich zwischen Luna und Ron.

Natürlich hätte sie sich auch gerne zu Draco gesetzt,aber der dicke Kloß in ihrem Hals verbietete es ihr.

Sie musste sich zusammen reißen bei seinem Anblick.

"Oh ein Vodka Kirsch"strahlte Luna von Rechts.

Ginny zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an.

"Na,du tippst dein Glas vor dir an und es füllt sich mit dem,was du gerade trinken solltest"strahlte Luna.

"Ah" sagte Ginny und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen das Glas.

"Und,was hast du zu trinken?"lächelt Luna.

"Wasser mit ner aufgelösten Aspirin" grummelte Ginny,worrauf hin Blaise neben Luna schallend zu lachen anfing.

Ginny beschloss,das Aspirin wohl das falsche getränk für einen Alkoholreichen Abend war und tippte erneut dagegen.

"Amaretto Apfel" lächelte Ginny und fuhr mit der Zunge ihre Lippen entlang.

"Lecker!" strahlte sie.

"Oh ich Liebe dieses Lied!Lass uns tanzen Ginny!"schrie es von rechts uns sofort wurde sie von Luna mit auf die Tanzfläche gezogen.

An diesem Abend tanzte sie mit jeden der Anwesenden Jungen,nur mit Draco nicht,was sie ziemlich verletzte.

Er saß die ganze Zeit nur Still auf seinem Platz,ignorierte sie vollkommen und trank einen Cocktail nach dem anderen.

Frustriert kehrte sie von der Tazfläche zurück,als eine ihr nur zu gut bekannte Person entgegen Steuerte,direkt zu Draco.

Ginny blieb das Herz stehen und sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt,als die bekannte Person Draco bereits die Hand hin hielt.

Pansy Parkinson!

Ginny stoppte ihren Dauerlauf,als Draco tatsächlich ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr aufstand.

Sie blieb regungslos an ihrem Platz stehen und kehrte erst zum Tisch zurück,als Draco ausser Sichtweite war.

Nervös trommelte sie nun mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum.

"Alles oke?" fragte sie Ron.

"Jaja,ich..muss nur mal aufs Klo!" sagte sie rasch und verließ fast fluchtartig den Tisch.

Sie wollte jetzt mit keinem Reden und das war die beste Ausrede,die ihr gerade einfiehl.

Sie durchquerte also den Raum um nach den Toiletten zu suchen,als sie in einer kleinen Nische Draco entdeckte.

Zusammen mit Parkinson am rumknutschen.

Aha.

"Bitte??"schrie es durch Ginnys kopf.

Schnell drehte sie sich um,setzte sich an die Bar und tippte das erst beste Glas an,was sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

"Aspirin mit Wasser" "ACH SCHEIßE!"entfuhr es Ginny wütend.

Sie bruhigte sich noch schnell selbst etwas,als sie zu Ron trat und ihm erklärte,sie müsse unbedingt nach Hause weil ihr total schlecht sei.

"Aber du hast doch garnicht soviel getrunken" sagte Ron verwirrt.

"Ja,aber ich habe vorher eine Aspirin genommen weil es mir nicht so gut ging" log sie schnell.

"Na gut ich sag Draco bescheid,er kann dir sicher eine Limo bestellen"sagte er fröhlich und verschwand sofort in der Menschenmasse.

Genervt setzte sich Ginny an den Tisch und dachte nach.

War das etwa alles nur ein spiel von ihm gewesen?War dieses ganze Ich weiß-nicht-ob-ich-dich-Liebe-Geschwafel nur eine Ausrede gewesen,damit er weiterhin seinen Spaß haben konnte?

"Oh dieser verdammte..."knurrte Ginny.

"Draco kommt gleich,er hat auch keine Lust mehr und fährt mit nach Hause" sagte Ron,der wohl wieder zurück war.

"Schön" sagte Ginny gezwungen höflich und brachte ein halbwegs ordentliches Lächeln zustande.

10 Minuten später stoß Draco wieder zu ihnen.

"So,wir können Ginny.Die Limo ist da"sagte er sanft.

"Schön" sagte sie kalt,stand auf und ging einfach an Draco vorbei.

Diese ganze Fahrt über schwiegen sie,was nur durch das wütende schnauben von Ginny unterbrochen wurde.

"Was ist los?" fragte Draco irritiert.

"Nichts" sagte Ginny wütend und verließ die Limo beim halten fast fluchtartig.

Sie stolperte fast die Treppe hoch und knallte ihre Tür mit aller gewallt zu.

Oke,das hätte nicht sein müssen.Aber dieses Ich-knall-die-Tür-so-laut-zu-wie-ich-kann war ein super agressions ableiter.

"Blöder Draco"knurrte Ginny und warf das Topp in die Ecke.

"Blöder Kuss" knurrte sie wieder und warf ihre Hose gegen die Wand.

"Blödes verliebt sein" knurrte sie erneut und warf die Schuhe gegen die Türe.

"AUA!"heulte jemand von hinten auf.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Na wie wars?lang genug?+gg+

PS:Alle Rechtschrebíbfehler gehören mir gg


	23. Schmerzen&Eifersucht

Saphira00:Hahahahahahahaha,hehe

Na du musst doch wissen,das man aufhören soll,wenns am schönsten ist hehe

Sonst hätte die ganze Geschichte ja keinen Reiz mehr +g+

Marlice:danke für das Kompliment+freu+

_**Schmerzen&Eifersucht**_

Seid geschlagenen 2 Stunden saß er schon hier,trank einen Cocktail nach dem anderen und war einfach nur total kaputt.

Alle anderen waren tanzen und hatten eine menge Spaß,aber ihm war einfach nicht nach Spaß haben zumute.

Er blickte rüber zu Ginny,welche gerade mit Dean tanzte.

Sein blick wurde finster als er sah,dass Dean seine Hand an Ginnys hüften gelegt hatte.

Nicht das er Dean nicht mochte,im Gegenteil.

Trotzdem störte ihn etwas an diesem Bild.

Nicht DEAN sollte dort stehen und mit Ginny tanzen,sondern ER!

"Wieso tanzt du dann nicht einfach mit ihr?"hörte er sich selbst denken.

DRaco schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Er hatte ihr erst heute Mittag gesagt das er Nachdenken musste und das sollte er auch dringenst tun.

Er mochte Ginny schon was länger.Wenn er bei ihr war,hatte er immer so ein unangenehmes kribbeln im Bauch und er fühlte sich klein und Unterlegen.

Es kostete ihn immer eine riesen Kraft,die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu haben.

Sie war einfach Atemberaubend schön und sie war das beste was ihm überhaupt passieren konnte.

Doch hatte er das verdient?

Er hatte sie Jahrelang gedemütigt,beleidigt,verletzt...

"Komm wieder runter"schalte er sich selbst.

Das hier war kein Ort um Antworten zu finden,er sollte eigentlich Spaß haben.

Wieder blickte er hinüber zu Ginny,welche immernoch mit Dean Tanzte.

"Ich muss hier weg" murmelte er.

"Kann ich dir dabei behilflich sein?"dröhnte ihm eine bekannte Stimme entgegen.

Er blicke sich um und sah eine Ausgestreckte Hand vor seinem Gesicht,passend zu dem Körper von Pansy Parkinson.

"Besser als garnichts" schnellte es durch seinen Kopf und er nahm die Hand von Pansy.

Sie liefen ein paar Minuten durch die Disco,als Parkinson ihn plötzlich am Arm in eine Nische zerrte.

"Was soll das Pansy" zischte er ihr entgegen.

"Er ist wieder da,Draco!Nicht ganz so,wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben,aber er ist wieder da" grinste sie ihm arrogant ins Gesicht.

"Was meinst du..?"fragte Draco verwirrt.

Pansy lachte schallend auf.

"Tu nicht so,als wüsstest du nicht,was los ist!Er ist vielleicht nicht mehr mächtig,aber er hat immernoch genug Einfluss!"flüsterte sie hektisch.

"Und was willst du jetzt von mir?"fragte Draco und sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

"Draco,du hast zu uns gehört! Du hättest fast Dumbledore getötet! Du kannst dich deiner Bestimmung nicht entziehen,du gehörst auf UNSERE Seite!"sagte sie leise.

"Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu euch" antwortete Draco.

"Nein?Dann muss ich dich davon überzeugen!"schnurrte Pansy,drückte sich von der Wand weg und küsste ihn.

Draco wusste nicht wieso,aber als erstes lies er sie ihn küssen.

Er küsste nicht zurück,nein.Aber er war so überrumpelt,dass er sich erst garnicht richtig bewegen konnte.

Doch schlussendlich drückte er sie mit aller gewallt von sich weg.

"Verpiss dich Parkinson!"schrie er und sie wich einige Schritte zurück.

Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich.

"Das wirst du bereuen"zischte sie und verschwand.

Wütend machte sich Draco auf den weg zurück zum Tisch,als ihm bereits Ron entgegen kam.

"Hey Draco,sorry aber Ginny gehts schlecht,sie würde gerne nach hause"sagte Ron leise.

"Kein Problem,ich bin auch nicht so gut drauf ich werde direkt mitfahren" sagte Draco.

"Sag ihr ich komme gleich" fügte er noch hinzu,wandte sich ab und verschwand zur Theke.

Er tippte ein Glas mit seinem Zauberstab an.

"Aspirin mit Wasser"

"Zum Glück" freute sich Draco,denn seine Kopfschmerzen hielt er Kaum noch aus.

Er bestellte noch schnell eine Limo zurück und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Ginny.

"So,wir können Ginny.Die Limo ist da"sagte er sanft.

"Schön" sagte sie kalt,stand auf und ging einfach an Draco vorbei.

Was war denn jetzt los?War sie sauer wegen heute Mittag?

Fassungslos folgte er ihr hinaus.

Die ganze fahrt über sagte sie kein Wort,aber er hörte ihr wütendes schnauben trotzdem.

"Was ist los?" fragte Draco irritiert.

"Nichts" sagte Ginny wütend und verließ die Limo beim halten fast fluchtartig.

Verwirrt blieb Draco zurück.

Was war los?

"Egal" nuschelte er zu sich selbst.

"Ich muss erstmal mit jemanden über Parkinsons Andeutungen sprechen"

Er hastete die Treppe hinauf,bog um die Ecke und rannte so schnell er konnte in das Zimmer seiner Mutter.

"Mum?"rief er.

"Was ist los mein Schatz" sagte Narzissa aus einem Sessel links neben ihm.

Er erzählte ihr alles von Parkinsons andeutungen,nur den Kuss lies er aus.

"Geh am besten in dein Zimmer liebling,ich werde mich darum kümmern" sagte sie angespannt und verschwand.

Schweigend machte sich Draco auf den Weg zurück,doch vor Ginnys Zimmer hielt er an.

Er hörte sie reden,aber er verstand nicht was sie sagte.

Draco machte sich sorgen.

Er hatte sie verletzt,dass wusste er.Das wollte er eigentlich garnicht,er brauchte ja nur etwas Zeit!

Trotzdem öffnete er vorsichtig die Türe.

Er musste mit ihr reden,es ihr erklären!

Leise betrat er das Zimmer,als ihn plötzlich ein Stechender Schmerz an der Schläfe überrumpelte.

"Aua"heulte er auf.

Was zum Teufel war das?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soo,das erklärt vllt einiges +gg+

Reviews,Reviews

PS:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir!


	24. Eine Wütende Ginny und ein Wütender Malf

_Soooo,hier kommt das neue Chappiiiiiii +g+_

_Also wollte mich hier schonmal bedanken für die ganzen Reviews,haben ja sogar schon die 50er Grenze erreicht+gg+_

_Aber ich sehe hier gerade,das MEHR als 50 Leute meine Story lesen ;PPPP_

_Also biiitttteeee bitttteeee Reviews,ist immer ein Anreitz schneller zu schreiben ;P_

_**Eine Wütende Ginny und ein Wütender Malfoy**_

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen?"zischte er Wütend und blickte ärgerlich zu dem Schuh auf dem Boden.

Dann sah er hinüber zu Ginny und er hätte schwören können,kurz Reue in seinen Augen zu sehen.

"Kannst du demnächst anklopfen?"warf sie im ärgerlich an den Kopf,die Tatsache ignorierend,dass sie ihn gerade mit dem Schuh an der Schläfe getroffen hatte.

"Jetzt schon da ich weiß,dass du deine Besucher mit Gegenständen beschmeißt" grollte er.

"Besucher?Da verstehst du was falsch!Besucher sind gebetene Gäste,in diesem Zimmer aber bist du im Moment gerade kein gebetener Gast!"Schrie sie ihn fast an.

Draco war sichtlich verwirrt.Er hatte keine Ahnung was Ginny hatte,er hatte doch nichts Falsches getan?

"Worum gehts hier wirklich?Geht es um unser Gespräch heute Mittag?"fragte er trocken.  
"Oh,Nein Draco!Unser Gespräch war ziemlich aufschlussreich für mich!Man musste nur 1 und 1 zusammen zählen..Und jetzt raus ich hab keinen Nerv für sowas!"zischte sie.

"Was meinst du mit 1 und 1 zusammen zählen????"fragte er aufgebracht.

"Könnt ihr Weiber nicht wenigstens Einmal sagen was ihr meint??"rief er verzweifelt.

"Manche Männer können das anscheinend auch nicht,Draco" zischte sie,wobei sie seinen Namen besonders betonte.

"Was meinst du?Wann hab ich dir jemals nicht gesagt was ich meine?" fragte er vorsichtig.Ganz dunkel ahnte er schon,worum es in diesem Gespräch gehen würde.

"JA hast DU!Wenn du mich nur zum Zeitvertreib benutzt hast dann sag es jetzt und kehr zurück zu deiner Pansy!" schrie sie.

Draco stöhnte laut auf.Müde und erschöpft lies er sich auf Ginnys Bett sinken und starrte sie einfach nur eine lange Zeit an.

"Setz dich" sagte er Schlussendlich.

Ginny zögerte erst.Es fiehl ihr schwer so ruhig zu bleiben aber sie wusste,sie musste ihm trotzdem eine Chance geben es ihr zu erklären.

"Pansy hat heute erzählt,Voldemort bzw.Tom wäre zurück.Das hat sie zumindest angedeutet und ich hab mir den Rest dazu denken können" begann er.

Ginny sah ihn verwundert an.Was hatte das alles mit ihr zu tun?

"Sie hat mich aufgefordert,zu den Todessern bzw.zu den verbliebenen Todessern zurük zu kehren."

"Aber das ist doch total Blöd" warf Ginny ein."Wieso folgen sie Tom wenn er doch eh keine Macht mehr hat?" fragte Sie.

"Ginny,niemand kann behaupten seine Angst vor Voldemort wäre verschwunden.Wenn die Leute wissen würden,dass er immernoch da draußen ist,würde das Panik auslösen.Er ist zwar nicht mehr Mächtig,aber er hat seinen Namen und der gilt manchmal mehr als pures Können eines Zauberers."

Ginny verstand allmählich doch sie fragte sich immernoch,was das mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Schön und gut das alle sich riesig über Tom freuten,das machte ihr Vorhaben nicht leichter.

Dennoch Interessierte sie das im Moment herzlich wenig.

Sie sah Draco fragend an und er schien den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen.

"Pansy forderte mich also auf,zurück zu den Todessern zu kommen.Als ich ablehnte,wollte sie ihre Forderung"...hust..." ein wenig Unterstreichen" sagte er Müde.

Ginny schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.Sie hätte sich doch direkt sowas denken können.Pansy war immer diejenige gewesen,die sich an jeden Kerl in der Schule rangeschmissen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid" sagte Ginny ehrlich. "Aber du musst verstehen,erst Ignorierst du mich den ganzen Tag und dann verschwindest du auch noch mit Pansy.Zur Krönung finde ich euch Knutschend in einer Ecke.Ich hab mich so schlecht gefühlt ich dachte..." sagte sie,doch ihre Stimme brach ab.  
Sie hatte es wohl versaut.Bestimmt dachte Draco jetzt,sie sei einer dieser Eifersüchtigen Furien!  
"Sie hat ihn geküsst!"schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Ginny fühlte sich Müde und leer.Die Chancen bei Draco hatte sie jetzt verspielt...

"Was hast du gedacht?"fragte er vorsichtig und sanft.

"Ich,.Ich dachte du würdest mir nur sagen das du Nachdenken musst,damit du deinen Spaß haben kannst.Ich dachte,ich wäre nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen" hauchte Ginny und die ersten Tränen kullerten ihre Wanger hinunter.

Sie spürte starke Arme die sich um ihren Körper schlangen um im nächsten Moment vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in Dracos Schulter.

"Es tut mir leid"nuschelte Sie.

"Muss dir nicht" sage er sanft und streichelte ihr über die Haare.

"Weißt du,als du heute mit Dean getanzt hast,naja...da hätte ich ihn am Liebsten erwürgt" spürte sie ihn in ihr Haar Lächeln.

Sie wollte gerade Fragen wieso,als die Türe mit einem Lauten krachen aufflog.

Es war Ron.

"Wir haben Hermine" keuchte er vom vielen Rennen,wurde aber direkt Rot als er Ginny und Draco sah.

Beide waren sofort aufgesprungen und blickten nun verlegen zur Seite.

"Wo ist Sie?" fragte Ginny sofort.

"Unten in der großen Halle!" stoß Ron hervor und rannte direkt wieder runter,gefolgt von Draco und Ginny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviewwwwwwwwwws +gg+

Bitte,bitte,bitte

PS:Schwarzleser werden bestraft h3


	25. Hermine

_**Hermine**_

Ginny stockte der Atem.Dort saß ihre ehemalige Freundin,ihre Haare waren geglättet aber mit Ästen verhangen und völlig verschmutzt.

Ihre Kleidung war aufgerissen und sie sah einfach nur aus,als wäre sie Stunden durch den Wald gejagt worden.

Sie hatte sich kaum verändert von ihrem Aussehen her (abgesehn von dem Schmutz ;P),doch an ihrem kalten und wahnsinnigen Lachen merke Ginny,dass es nicht mehr die Hermine war,die sie kannte.

Hermine war auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und blickte alle von oben herrab (so gut es ging) wütend an,doch ihre Augen wirkten leer und dunkel.

"Ich werde nichts sagen,glaubt ihr etwa,mit euren kleinen Zauber-tricks könntet ihr mich zum reden bringen?Ich habe Magie von Lord Voldemort persönlich gelernt,eure Zaubersprüche sind bei mir nur das Kitzeln in der Seite" lachte sie höhnisch und schenkte jeden von ihnen noch einen Kalten Blick.

Doch als sie Ginny sah,verengten sich ihre Augen zu schlitzen.

"Du!"kreischte sie durch die Halle.

"Du wirst bereuen,was du damals getan hast!Niemand erhebt die Hand gegen mich!" schrie sie Hysterisch.

"Miss Granger,wir wissen alle worum es ihnen bei Mrs.Weasley geht" sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Hermine wandte ihren Kopf um und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ginny besitzt etwas,dass ihnen nie gehören wird Mrs.Granger und das ist die Aufmerksamkeit Tom's" lächelte er über seine halbmondbrille hinweg.

Hermine kreischte auf,versuche sich von ihren Fesseln zu lösen und trat Wild um sich.

"Dieses Flittchen wird mir die Aufmerksamkeit meines Meisters nicht nehmen,sie wird dafür bezahlen,dass er an ihr Interessiert ist diese verdammte H-"schrie sie,wurde aber von Mrs.Weasley unterbrochen.

"Wage es nicht dieses Wort in der Gegenward meiner Tochter zu benutzen" sagte sie Gefährlich leise und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab so heftig,dass ihre Knöchel weiß herrvor traten.

"Immer mit der Ruhe Molly" sagte Dumbledore gelassen.

Ich denke,wir werden einen Weg finden um uns mit Mrs.Granger zu einigen,was Harry und Tom betrifft" sagte er ruhig und blicke zu Hermine,welche ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

"Deswegen haben sie mich verfolgt?Wegen Harry?" schrie sie und lachte dabei so herzzerreißend Grausam,dass Ginny Gänsehaut bekam.

"Ich dachte wir wären Freunde" hauchte Ron hinter Ginny und Hermine fing wieder an Wahnsinnig zu lachen.

"..Freunde.." keuchte sie.

"...Freunde..,er dachte wir wären Freunde" kreischte sie schon vor Lachen.

Ron wurde leichen blass und Ginny wusste,dass er ziemlich verletzt war über ihren Ausbruch.

"Was ist daran so Falsch,dass ich das gedacht habe" schrie Ron Hermine an.

Es wurde totenstill im Saal und Hermine verzog ihre Augen zu winziegen Schlitzen.

"Du Dummer kleiner Junge! Du hast doch das Auffassungsvermögen eines Teelöffels! Freunde?? Was meinst du,wieso ich mal mit dir zusammen war? Aus Liebe?! hahhahahaha denk nach Ron,denk nach! Du warst der beste Freund von Harry,du würdest mir nichts über deinen besten Freund erzählen wäre ich nur deine beste Freundin! Harry wollte uns damals aus allem raushalten aber ich wusste es besser!Ich wusste,durch dich käme ich noch näher an Harry herran als ich es eh schon war.Ich wusste,du würdest mir all seine Geheimnisse erzählen!All das,was Harry seiner besten Freundin nie erzählen würde! Und mit ein bisschen "überredungskunst" hat es ja auch geklappt.Beim Finalenkampf wollte Harry uns nicht dabei haben aber ich wusste wo er sich befand! Im entscheidenem Moment vereinte ich beide Körper,es war nur eine Sache der vorgehensweise." sie lachte kalt und Ron schaute betreten zu Boden.Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und Ginny konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie er sich gerade fühlte.

Doch Pavarti war schon zu ihm geeilt und nahm ihn Liebe voll in die Arme.

"Wieso,Hermine?Wieso hast du deine Freunde verraten,was haben wir dir getan?"flüsterte Ginny leise.

"Was ihr mit getan habt?WAS IHR MIR GETAN HABT??" schrie Hermine wieder.

"Ich war für euch doch nur immer der Kummerkasten,ich war für euch nur ein wandelndes Buch mit allen Antworten.Niemand hat mich gewürdigt,niemand hat erkannt,das mehr hinter Hermine Granger steckte als ein wandelndes lexikon! Nur ER,er hat geschätzt was er an mir hatte.Er wusste,ich wäre ihm sehr nützlich,er hat sich NIE über mich beschwert,er hat mich reich belohnt,ich durfte seine Magie-kentnisse erlernen.Ich war ihm nützlicher als seine ganzen Todesser jemals zuvor" schrie sie entzückt.Dann verdunkelte sich ihr Blick.

"Doch du,Ginny!Du bringst alles durcheinander.Ich hasse ihn dafür,ich hasse ihn für diese Schwäche!" kreischte sie.

"Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären" sagte Dumbledore.

"Wissen sie eigentlich,welche Auswirkungen dieser Zauber auf Harry und Tom hatte?" fragte er Hermine.

Sie schnaubte."Er lässt sie verschmelzen was sonst"

Dumbledore witterte anscheinend seine Chance,denn sein Blick wirkte aufeinmal verklärt und durchschauend zugleich.

"Gibt es nicht mehr über den Zauber zu wissen?"fragte er nebenbei,doch es schien eine wichtige Frage zu sein,dass spürte Ginny.

"Man vertraut auf das Wort von IHM,man stellt keine Fragen!"zischte sie.

"Nehmen wir an,wir könnten Lord Voldemort aus Harrys Körper ziehen,dann wäre er wieder voll und ganz ihr Meister" sagte er Interessiert.

"Und was haben sie davon?" fragte Hermine argwöhnisch.

"Wir wollen Harry zurück,wir würden beide Profitieren" stellte Dumbledore klar.

Ginny verstand.Hermine war so besessen davon,ihren Meister für sich zu haben,dass sie sogar einen Handel mit dem Feind nicht ausschlagen würde.

"Wo ist der Haken?" fragte sie kalt.

"Es gibt keinen.Solange Tom in Harry's Körper ist,wird er sich immer wieder an Mrs.Ginny Weasley wenden.Sie wollen Tom,wir wollen Harry.Ist doch ein perfekter Deal,oder?Allerdings,sollte Tom das nicht unbedingt erfahren.Er teilt die Gefühle Harry's,er wird nicht so schnell den Kontakt zu Ginny Weasley abbrechen wollen" sagte er,Interessiert was sie darauf erwiedern würde.

Sie schein ihre Möglichkeiten abzuwägen.

Ohne Dumbledores Hilfe würde sie Harry nie von Tom trennen können.

Andererseits war es ein verrat an ihrem Lord.

Doch die selbstsüchtige Seite gewann.

"Es gibt einen Zauberspruch,er ist sehr Kompliziert und ich kann ihn nicht anwenden,da er zu Mächtig ist" fing sie an.

"Aber wer garantiert mir,dass sie mich nicht gleich alle an die Auroren ausliefern?" sagte sie hinterlistig.

"Das würde zu nichts führen,Mrs.Granger.Wir brauchen ihre hilfe,um Tom zu finden,damit ihn ihn von Harry trennen kann!Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe genauso,wie wir ihre.Wir könnten jedoch noch heute Nacht aufbrechen und die beiden Trennen.Sind sie damit zufrieden?" fragte er tonlos,doch in seinen Augen glitzerte es.

"Ihre Chancen nicht von Auroren abgeführt zu werden,wären äußerst gering in der Gegenward von Tom,oder nicht?"fügte er hinzu.

Damit hatter er Hermine und sie ließ sich in ein Spinnennetz wickeln wie eine dämliche Stubenfliege.

"Wir brechen jetzt auf" sagte sie bestimmend.

Dumbledore löste schnell die Fesseln am Stuhl und Hermine erhob sich anmutig.

"Ich nehme aber nicht das ganze Fußfolk hier mit" sagte sie gehässig.

"Nein,ich denke auch,das ist nicht Nötig.Ron,Ginny,Draco?Würdet ihr mir folgen?" fragte er sie,gebannt auf die Antwort abwartend.

Alle anderen sahen sich einfach nur entgeistert an.Viele vom Orden waren Anwesend und ausgerechnet 3 Junge Kinder sollten mit ihm gehen?

"Wir kommen mit" antworteten alle 3 Gleichzeitig und gingen noch schnell wärmere Mäntel holen.

0000000000000000000000000

Was haltet ihr davon???  
Reviews,Reviews!

Ps:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir +g+


	26. Alles hat ein Ende

_Lange,Lange hats gedauert,doch JETZT ist es endlich soweit._

_Ich hoffe ihr habt meine Story nicht vergessen und werdet mir noch reviews schreiben???_

_Wäre schön D_

_Über einen Monat hab ich nun nicht geschrieben,das Ende wollte und wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen..._

_Doch nun hab ich's endlich geschafft!_

_Dieses Chap wird wohl etwas trauriger werden,aber ich hoffe,ihr reist mir dafür nicht den Kopf ab D_

_**Alles hat ein Ende**_

Schweigend gingen Ginny,Ron und Draco nach oben in ihre Zimmer.Sie vertrödelten nicht viel Zeit und griffen nach dem erst besten Mantel,der annähernd Warm aussah.

Das dies ein fehler war,bemerkten sie allerdings erst,als sie Malfoy Manor verließen und in die Kühle Nachtluft eintraten.

Ein schauer lief Ginny über den Rücken und sie zog ihren Mantel näher um sich rum.

Draco legte ihre wärmend eine Hand um die Tailie und zog sie an sich.

"Wie ein altes Pärchen"lächelte Ginny verlegen.

Hermine bemerkte dies und konnte ihre hämmischen bemerkungen natürlich nicht zurück halten.

"Malfoy?Du und eine Weasley?" sie lachte spöttisch.

"Das wird Pansy aber garnicht gefallen" blitze es in ihren Augen.

"Pansy kann mich mal" sagte Draco bestimmend und richtete seinen Blick stur gerade aus.

"Das kannst du ihr gleich selber sagen,mal sehen,wie sie darauf reagieren wird" grinste sie Diabolisch und ihr Blick flackerte kurz zu Ginny.

"Das sollte sie sich wagen"knurrte Draco,der den Wink zu Ginny mehr als nur zu deutlich verstand.

Hermine sagte nichts mehr und drehte sich gehässig um.

Dumbledore folgte ihr Aufmerksam,bedacht darauf,dass sie alle nicht in eine Falle liefen.

Ron lief hinter allen anderen und sagte Garnichts.

Er starrte immer nur Hermines hinterkopf an und Ginny hätte schwören können,dass er vor sich hinmurmelte.

Einmal schnappte sie einen fetzen auf,der sich stark nach"Und in die war ich verliebt..." klang.

Sie folgten Hermine nun in den Wald neben Malfoy Manor.

Sie führte sie durch viele Dornengestrüppe und hielt erst an einer großen,Mondbeschienenden Lichtung an.

"Ich nehme an wir werden nicht apparieren"stellte Dumbledore fest.

"Kluger Mann" sagte Hermine spöttisch und bückte sich.Anscheinend suchte sie etwas im Boden.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile,bis sie eine kleine glänzende Kette aus dem Gras zog.

Sie legte sie auf die flache Hand und wartete.

Die kette bewegte sich,formte sich zu einer Schlange und rollte sich in Hermines Hand ein.

Sie schien eine art Schlüssel zu Formen.

"Festhalten"zischte sie ihnen entgegen und hielt ihnen die Kette hin.

Sie griffen zu und spürten sofort ein bekanntes ziehen im Bauch-Ein Portschlüssel.

-Knall-

Ginny landete unsaft auf einem mehr als hartem Boden.

Sie waren in einer Art Kerker gelandet,der nur spärlich durch grüne Fackeln belichtet wurde.

Hier drinnen schien die Kälte sich noch durchdringender auszubreiten,Ginnys Atem wirbelte in kleinen Nebelwolken über ihrem Kopf.

Selbst Draco's wärmende Umarmung schien nicht mehr viel zu helfen.

"So" zischte Hermine.

"Hier sind wir also" sagte Dumbledore neugierig.

"Ja" sagte Hermine gedehnt.

Dann riss sie Plötzlich die Augen auf.

"Wenn sie glauben,sie könnten mich jetzt ausschalten,wäre ich vorsichtig" sagte sie Langsam und ihre Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen.

"Ausschalten?Wohl kaum.Ich denke wir sind in London?" fragte er neugierig.

"Unterhalb des tropfenden Kessel's" sagte sie Lahm.

"Hat einige nützliche nebeneffekte...Viele besucher,viele Informationen"

Dumbledores Augen schienen Amüsiert zu Glitzern.

"Ich denke,das war ihre Idee?" fragte er vergnügt.

Hermines Wangen leuchteten Rot auf.

"Wie damals in der Schulzeit" dachte Ginny verbittert.

"Ja,es war meine Idee" sagte Hermine voller Stolz.

"Aber genug der rederei!Was haben sie jetzt vor Dumbledore?" sagte sie gereitzt.

"Erstmal muss ich wissen,wo sich Lord Voldemort befindet,anschließend muss ich den Zauber ausführen,der die beiden wieder trennt." sagte er gelassen.

"séparation interdite" wisperte Hermine.(Gegoogelt:Deutsch nach Französisch:Verbotene Trennung)

"Richtig" sagte Dumbledore.

Ginny befürchetet schon,Hermine würde die Nebeneffekte dieses Spruchs kennen,doch ihr Meister hatte sie wohl nie darüber aufgeklärt.

"Ich bring euch hin" sagte sie und ihre Hände Zitterten bereits vor Aufregung.

Sie zog eine Karte aus dem Umhang und tippte sie an.

"Ich werde meinem Meister dienen,bis der Tod mich vom Leben trennt" sagte sie ruhig und die Karte fing an sich selbst zu beschriften.

Dumbledore gluckste.

"Sie scheinen nicht alles aus ihrer Zeit mit Ron und Harry vergessen zu haben" sagte er Amüsiert.

"Sie waren nützliche Spielfiguren,mehr nicht" zischte sie.

Ginny beugte sich nach vorne und sah viele kleine Punkte über die Karte rennen.

Alle Räume waren belegt,mit Ausnahme von einem.

"Lord Voldemort" hauchte sie leise.

Doch die Karte schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können,welchen NAmen sie auf die Karte schreiben sollte.Also wechselten alle 2 sekunden die Namen von Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter.

"Kommt" sagte Hermine knapp und führte sie einen Treppe hinauf,einen schmalen Gang entlang und immer gerade aus.

Sie sahen niemanden auf dem Weg,doch einmal mussten sie auf Zehenspitzen gehen,da sie ganz in der Nähe Stimmen hörte.

Sie blieben vor einer riesigen Halle stehen,welche durch eine schwere Holztüre geschützt war.

Sie war verziert mit silbernen Schlangen und winziegen grünen Edelsteinen.

Hermine zischte etwas und die Türe schwang auf.

Ginny unterdrückte einen kleinen schrei.Sie standen nun vor einem großen Podest,mit einem riesigen Silbernem Thron und darauf saß kein anderer,als Lord Voldemort.

Er hatte immernoch Harry's aussehen,aber seine Augen verrieten ihn.

Sie waren glühend Rot,das grüne war gänzlich aus ihnen verschwunden.

Ginny zog schwarf die Luft ein und griff nach Draco's Hand.

"Hermine,was soll das werden?" fragte Voldemort kühl und nickte zu Dumbledore hinüber.

Unentschlossen,was sie sagen sollte,schwieg sie nur und starrte auf ihre Füße.

"Antworte mir" herrschte er sie an und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

"Aber,aber Tom.Wir sind nur hier,um dir zu helfen" sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

"Was soll das heißen,helfen?" zischte er Dumbledore entgegen.

"Das soll es heißen" sagte Dumbledore gelassen,doch seine Augen flackerten auf,wild entschlossen,Voldemort zu stürzen.Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte geschickt auf Voldemort,welcher erschrocken vom Thron stürzte und ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zog.

Ginny,Draco und Ron drückten sich weiter nach hinten an die Wand,damit sie nicht von den Zaubersprüchen getroffen wurden.

Doch schonbald verfehlte ein Mächtiger Zauber Ginny nur um Haaresbreite und Draco konnte sie nur schwerlich im letzten moment retten.

"Du" kreischte Voldemort auf.

Er ging schnellen schrittes auf Draco zu und zog Ginny und ihn auseinander.

"Fass sie nie wieder an" spie er ihm entgegen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

"Crucio" zischte er gehässig und Draco krümmte sich vor schmerzen.

"Nein" schrie Ginny auf und Stoß Voldemort beiseite.

Irritiert unterbrach dieser den Zauber und Ginny ließ sich auf die Knie neben Draco fallen um ihn zu stützen.

"Du wagst es...DU WAGST ES! Du gehörst MIR Ginny Weasley,begreifst du das nicht?ICH kann dir alles geben,Macht,Reichtum,du wärst die bekannteste Frau im ganzen LAND!" schrie er außer sich vor Wut.

"Das will ich aber nicht und ich gehöre auch nicht DIR!" sagte sie voller Hass.

Voldemort blickte sie voller hass an,dann ganz Plötzlich,schrie er vor schmerzen laut auf.  
Seine Siluette schien zu verschwimmen,seine Augen wechselten zwischen Rot und Grün und er schrie voller schmerz.

Etwas schien ihn zu spalten,weiße und schwarze strahlen blendeten Ginny die Sicht und sie musste die Augen schließen.

Sie öffnete sie erst,als die schrei verstummten.

Es war Harry.

Er lag alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden,Dumbledore stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter ihm.

"Nein" schrie Hermine entsetzt aus der hintersten Ecke.  
Erst jetzt sah Ginny,dass das ganze Ministerium anwesend zu sein schien.

Die Meisten Todesser lagen bereits gefesselt zu ihren Füßen.

"Es ist vorbei" dachte Ginny,bevor ihre Sicht anfing Nebelig zu werden und sie plötzlich in unendliche schwärze fiel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Danke Dumbledore,3/4 der Todesser sind bereits gefangen,doch wir haben genug beweise um die anderen auch noch Einbuchten zu können" hörte sie eine unbekannte Stimme.

"Nichts zu danken" hörte sie eine andere Stimme.Dumbledore.

Ihre Augen waren sehr schwer,doch sie konnte ihre Augen einen Spaltbreit öffnen.

Sie sah smaragdgrüne Augen.

Sofort Riss Ginny ihre eigenen auf,gab ein entsetzen schrei von sich und fiel-aus dem Bett.

Jemand half ihr sofort auf die Füße-Draco.

Ginny begann leise zu schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

"Schhhhht,es ist alles wieder gut Ginny,es ist vorbei" beruhigte er sie und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Sie sah sich im Raum um,in einer Ecke standen Dumbledore und der Minister,neben ihrem Bett hockte Harry und starrte sie geistesabwesend an.

"Ginny,ich.." doch weiter kam er nicht,dann rannter er hinaus und ließ sie stehen.

Verwirrt Blickte Ginny Draco an,welcher etwas bedrückt zurück blickte.

"Du liebst mich doch,oder?" sagte er gekrängt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Mehr als alles andere" sagte sie leise und küsste ihn.

"Gut" nuschelte er in den Kuss hinein.

Sie hörten eine Tür leise zugehen und sahen sich um.

Dem Minister und Dumbledore schien es peinlich zu sein,sie zu stören und verließen den Raum.

Ginny blickte sich um,sie waren wieder in Malfoy Manor.

"Süße,ich geh nach unten und hol dir Frühstück,oke?Leg dich schonmal hin" sagte er sanft und drückte sie zurück aufs Bett.

"Danke" sagte sie glücklich und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

Bevor Draco ging,glitt die Türe auf und Harry streckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf hinein.

Draco blickte Ginny an und diese Nickte.

Damit ließ er sie beide alleine.

Harry schritt langsam zu Ginnys Bett,setzte sich aber etwas abseits an ihre Seite.

"Seid..Ihr zusammen?" fragte er.Seine Stimme klang brüchig und ziemlich stockend.

Ginny nickte langsam.

Nach Stunden,so kam es Ginny jedenfalls vor,brach er plötzlich in Tränen aus.

"..meine Schuld...Alles meine Schuld...hab dich alleine gelassen...hab ich jetzt davon...tut mir so leid...alles tut mir so verdammt leid.." sprudelte es aus ihm herraus.

Ginny wusste sich nicht zu helfen.Sie mochte Harry aber sie würde nie wieder richtig mit ihm befreundet sein können-jetzt zumindest nicht,dafür war zuviel geschehen.

"Harry,ich...ich weiß nicht,was ich jetzt sagen soll.Ich mag dich,aber im moment ist zuviel passiert.Du bist mir nicht unwichtig,aber ich brauche einfach etwas abstand zwischen uns" sagte sie mit gesengter Stimme.

Mutlos lies Harry den Kopf sinken.

"Ich verstehe" murmelte er bedrückt.

"Tut mir leid" sagte sie nochmal nachdrücklich.

"Harry?Hey Harry kommst du mit runter was essen?" rief es durch die Tür.

Es war Ron.

"Kla,ich komm mit" sagte Harry un lächelte leicht.

Er schenkte Ginny noch ein kleines Lächeln und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Traurig starrte Ginny an ihre Decke.

Es bedrückte sie,dass sie Harry so verletzen musste,aber anders ging es einfaach nicht.

Ein leises quietschen verriet ihr,dass Draco zurück war.

Lächelnd wandte sie sich um.

Er trug ein großes Tablett mit Croissants,Kaffee usw.

Aber in der Mitte lag ein großer Strauß Rosen.

Er küsste Ginny auf die Stirn und Stellte ihr das Tablett aufs Bett.

"Guten Hunger" lächelte er.

"Danke" grinste sie und griff sich schnell ein Brötchen.

"Und fröhliche Weihnachten" murmelte er erneut.

Ginny ließ ihr Brötchen sinken und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Wir haben schon Weihnachten?"fragte sie ihn irritiert.

"jop"

"Wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?" fragte sie.

"ca.2 Tage" antwortete er.

"oh" hauchte sie und biss gedankenverloren in ihr brötchen.

"AUTSCH" fluchte sie und hielt sich ihre Backenzähne.

"Was ist denn los?" grinste sie Draco an.

"Lach nicht so" zischte sie und zog-was immer es auch war-aus ihrem Mund.

Es war ein Ring.

Fassungslos starrte sie den Ring an.

Er war schlicht gehalten,jedoch mit einem Rubinroten stein verziert und gedreht wie eine Schlange.Tatsächlich,stellte Ginny fest,war es eine Schlange.

Eine Silberne Schlange mit einem Rubinrotem Stein.

"Draco..Der ist Wunderschön" hauchte sie.

"Lies was drinne steht" sagte er fröhlich,nahm sich ein Brötchen um zu sehen,wie sie reagieren würde.

"Bis das der Tod uns scheidet..." hauchte Ginny und ihr wurde plötzlich ganz schwindelig.

"W-Wie?Du Meinst...hä?..Wie jetzt.." sagte sie verdattert,etwas vernünftigeres fiehl ihr nicht ein.

Draco hörte auf zu grinsen,legte das Brötchen bei Seite und kniete sich vor ihr Bett.

"Ginevra Weasley,willst du dich mit mir verloben?"fragte er und Ginny stellte vergnügt fest,dass er einen leichten rosa hauch im gesicht hatte.

"JA" schrie Ginny und fiehl ihm um die Arme.

"Ich Liebe dich" flüsterte sie.

"Ich Liebe dich auch" flüsterte er zurück und Ginny sah das erste mal in ihrem Leben,dass Draco Malfoy weinte.

00000000000000000000000000

Hehe ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ;P

Jetz ist leider ende (

Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Vllt.schreib ich noch ein Kapitel für die Hochzeit oder danach,das kommt aber auf eure Reviews an ;P


	27. Anmerkung 2

_**Anmerkung**_

Also erstmal danke für die vielen Lieben Reviews hat mich echt gefreut!

63 sinds schonwow

So also soviel zu den Reviews.

Leider habe ich im moment keine Zeit für das Letzte Kapitel.

Es wird (irgendwann) erscheinene,wann kann ich jedoch leider nicht sagen...

Trotzdem danke das ihr mir immernoch die Treue haltet.

So dann mal zu einem unangenehmeren Thema:  
Rechtschreibung!

Ich hab mehrer Reviews gesehn,die auf die Rechtschreibung hinweisen.

Ich kann euch zwar verstehen,jedoch ist eine Story zum Lesen da und kein

Grammatik-Rechtschreib wettbewerb!

Ich finde,solange man die Story LESEN kann,spielt es keine Rolle wie man schreibt.

Ihr könntet jetzt sagen:Deswegen kann man ja trotzdem noch drüber gucken.

Manche Leute haben eine Beta-Leserin,Ich nicht.

Ich habe auch kein Rechtschreibprogramm...

Ihr müsst euch das so vorstellen:

Nicht immer ist die Zeit da um zu schreiben,aber damit euch nicht Langweilig wird,schreibt man dann doch ganz schnell ein Paar zeilen,obwohl es nicht viele sind.

Wenn man eine Idee im Kopf hat,dann schreibt man wie bekloppt alles was man gerade denkt.

Manchmal denk ich schon garnicht mehr nach,da die Idee so eine klare Form hat,das ich

garnicht mehr darüber nachdenken muss.

Meistens denk ich dann garnicht mehr nach und setzt das Kapitel einfach Online.

Dafür bemühe ich mich aber umso mehr,viele Details einzubauen,damit ihr euch alles genau vorstellen könnt und euch richtig hinein versetzen könnt.

ICh schreib ja nicht umsonst drunter:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir ;P  
HAtte schon einen Grund wieso das immer da unten stand hehe.

Also hoffe ich natürlich,dass ihr ein einsehen habt und mir meine Rechtschreibfehler verzeiht,dafür aber meinen Schreibstil näher unter die Lupe nehmt.

Soooooooo ich hoffe ihr habt bis hierhin durchgehalten und seit jetzt nicht sauer ;P  
Ist ja nichts gegen euch,aber irgendwann muss das mal gesagt werden gg 

Babay,bis bald,eure BBabygirl


End file.
